


A Touch of Style

by captdanvers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Romance, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captdanvers/pseuds/captdanvers
Summary: Louis is in need of a job. Running out of options he agrees to interview at Niall's office, a fashion magazine. With no knowledge of the field, he's hell-bent on surviving for at least a year. But it is proving a bit difficult with his nightmare of a boss, Harry.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: HI! *sigh* here we go. This is my first time writing fan-fic, and hopefully not the last. I do have more ideas that I am working on, but I think I'll focus on this for now.  
> I am working on a playlist as well and will soon post the link here.   
> song for the chapter: Superpower- X Ambassadors   
> Twitter: _aadirao_  
> PS-  
> I'll try my best to update once a week.

“Thank you for coming in Mr Tomlinson,” says the man extending his hand as he gets up from the desk, “I’m afraid the position you are looking for is unavailable at the moment.”

“Well, it’s just my luck innit?” Louis says sending a charming smile to the man he just got shot down by, “Thank you for the opportunity, Mr Smith.” 

....

Once on the street, Louis takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the underground.

Just as he is about to start climbing down, he is brought out from his thoughts by his ringtone. He fishes the phone out of his pockets.  _ Ugh shit, Niall. I was supposed to meet him...20 minutes back. Fucking hell. _

“Hello?”

“ _ Tommo! _ ” Niall roars on the other end, “ _ Bloody hell mate? Where are you, been waiting for you all my life here! _ ”

“A bit dramatic innit Neil?” Louis says, rolling his eyes, “anyhow, sorry, was in a meeting, running a bit late, see you in, uh, 15?”

“ _ Cool, first rounds on you though. _ ”

“Nothing new there,” he laughs, turning around heading towards their usual pub.

....

Four shots, two pints later, Niall and Louis make their way over to a booth, waiting for someone to take their orders.

“So Tommo, how did the meeting go?” Niall asks, taking off his jacket coat and putting it aside.

Louis looks around for a bit, halting, “It was a job interview actually,” finally comes out, “and I didn’t get it.”

“Okay first off,  _ that’s _ what you wore to a job interview?” 

He looks down at his attire, a simple light blue dress shirt and grey trousers. 

“Umm yeah? Stop judging will you? You’re the fashionista between the two of us.”

A burst of roaring laughter comes from across the table, “fair enough. Okay, so this one didn’t work out, you had a couple more interviews lined up didn’t you?

“Yeah no, this was the last.”  _ sigh _

“I see”

A server comes up, handing them the menus.

After being served, Niall leans forward, “You know, I could help out a bit” diving into his burger.   
  
Louis’ ears perk up at this, “Yeah? How? Do you know someone in newspaper agencies?”

“Well, I do, but I can’t get a word in there, but, there’s an opening coming up soon at my place, I could get you an interview, even, put a good word in, get you the jig maybe, y’know?”

“Wait, I’m confused, a job at  _ your _ place? Niall are you already pissed? You work at a fashion magazine. I know nothing about fashion. You pointed it out not 5 minutes back.”

“I know! But you don’t have any better options right now, do you? The position pays well, you’ll get time to write and all as well. You can keep applying to other places, plus our name on your resume won’t hurt. Might even speed up things maybe? And who knows, you might like it there.”

“That,” Louis thinks about the whole deal, “does make sense. I mean, I can at least check it out yeah? You’ll help me with the knowledge and all?”

“Of course, I’ll send over an issue or two, and once you go through them, hit me up with any questions. I’m off the next two days anyway.”

“Okay, yeah, okay, sounds good.” A thought crosses his mind, “Can I come over tonight? I’ll go through the magazines overnight, and you can fill me up with the rest tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t mind, but my roommate has guests over today, I’m crashing with someone else myself, but come over anytime after 3 tomorrow. We’ll go through the issues together, yeah?”

“Sounds good, till then maybe I can go watch The Devil Wears Prada, have a little fantasy time and all, eh?” Louis winks, calling for the bill.

Niall just laughs sliding out of his seat, “Yeah, and please wear something...nice?”

....

It’s late when Louis gets home. The lights are all out, Stan must either not be home or sleeping already. 

_ I should probably move out of this apartment if I do land up at Niall’s. Not exactly very healthy to live with your ex.  _

Quietly making his way around his apartment, he heads towards his bed and opens his laptop.

A couple of minutes later, he is on the website of Cosmopolitan, reading about all the titles and jobs he can land. _ Probably the staff writer? The others seem too specific, _ he thinks scrunching his nose,  _ well the other stuff I’ll leave for Niall to tell me.  _

He shuts the laptop and heads towards his kitchen, makes himself a sandwich and puts on The Devil wears Prada,  _ won’t hurt to know a few things and irk Niall. _

_.... _

_ Hey Nialler, I’m headed to your place, be there in 20. _ Louis hits send and blare  [ You’ve Lost That Loving Feeling ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOnYY9Mw2Fg) as he puts his car in reverse.

_ You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips,  _ he hums along.

_ And there's no tendern-  _ the song fades away, getting replaced with the incoming call,  _ Niall? _

“Hello?”

“ _ Tommo! My man! I know you’re headed to my place, but like stop where you are.” _

“Okay? Is everything okay?” Louis asks, voice full of concern.

_ “Yeah yeah! Just sending you my office address. Come over here, I had a word and they’re ready to interview you right now.” _

“Jesus, Horan, I don’t even have my file with me and I’m definitely not dressed for an interview.” Keeping an eye out for the next turn to take a U-turn, he slows down a bit.

“ _ Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing formal. You can send in your file later, they just want to see you talk and stuff.” _

“You sure?”

“ _ Yeah! I’m sure Tommo, just get your arse over here. I’ve got to go now. When you get here, ask to see Liam at the front desk, he’ll be taking your interview. Good luck mate.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a couple of things that I forgot in the previous chapter:  
> The concept is loosely taken from The Devil Wears Prada and Two Weeks Notice.  
> I do not own any of the boys, I don't want to hurt any feelings and every song used here belongs to the original artists.  
> I will be posting this on Wattpad on my own profile when I'm done with a couple of more chapters.
> 
> Songs for the chapter: Kiwi- Harry Styles.

A lot of traffic and an excruciating search for parking later, Louis is standing in front of Courthill House. It’s an old building of sorts, all brick walls and huge windows. The lower floor along both sides has various stores. At one corner is the entryway, Louis heads in there, coming up to a small reception area. Niall asked him to tell them he’s here for  _ She _ , at that he is told to head to the penthouse suits and is pointed towards the elevators. 

The elevators open to a small reception area with a glass partition that opens into the whole office space. From what he can see, the area is full of small cubicles, with larger offices and rooms lining them. He heads to the reception.

“Hey! I’m here to meet Liam?” Louis says to the one on the right.

She looks up at him, sizes him up, with a surprised look and a raised eyebrow, 

“Name?” 

“Louis Tomlinson”

She dials a number, “Hey Liam, there’s someone by the name of Louis Tomlinson here for you?” 

Listening to whatever Liam has to say, she puts the phone down, “Please wait here, he’ll be here in a moment.” and with that, she gets back to whatever she was doing. 

Louis takes the time to look around, the reception area has huge windows too, letting in a lot of light from outside, the interior is mostly off-white, with soft lights. 

His phone buzzes, taking it out he sees its a message from Niall.

_ Are you there? _

Before Louis can respond, a man comes into the reception area. Looking around his eyes settle on Louis, and he has the same reaction as the receptionist. 

“Louis? Tomlinson?”

“Yup that’s me. You’re Liam, I take it?” The man in question gives a slow nod. He is fit, dressed in all black, hair up in a quiff. 

“Right, so no offence, but is Niall fucking with me?” Liam says with an irritated tone.

“Uh-”

“Nevermind, come along.” He leads them in the office area, taking a left, they head down towards the huge offices, he stops right outside the corner office. Outside the office is a desk, which Liam takes and motions Louis to sit opposite to him.

“So, I am Liam Payne, Harry’s assistant. I’ll -”   
  
“Um...Who’s Harry?” Louis is sure he should not have asked that the look Liam gives him is, well, has stunned him to silence. 

  
“Did you really just ask me who Harry is? You want to work for him and you don’t know him. Great. Let me just call up Niall and thank him for wasting my time.” 

“Look mate, I have no clue about the whole industry okay? But Niall obviously had a reason for sending me here, how about we talk business?” Louis is beyond annoyed at this point.  _ Gonna chew Niall’s ear off as soon as I’m out, _ he resolves to himself.

This little outbreak is clearly not what Liam was expecting, 

“Right, uh, right, okay.” He takes a deep breath and continues, “Okay so, Harry is the editor in chief for the magazine. Not to mention a legend.”

_ Okay, so an old old man. Great. _

“If you are his assistant, then what am I doing here?” he says instead.

“Well, I’m getting promoted, so I will be training you for a month at the max, get you all familiar with the way things work here,” Liam says. “I’m not sure you’ll fit here though, and I mean it in the nicest way possible, Louis. I mean your looks are good, but you’re here to work for a  _ fashion magazine _ , you need to have a style, that is not just...sweats.”

Louis looks down at his attire and positively flushes, the deepest shade of red, “Um, yeah, about that, Niall said it's nothing formal and I can head over just like this.”   
  
“Yeah well, people can still look good in sweats y’know?”    
  
The conversation is interrupted by a phone ringing, Liam jumps to attend it, the call ends quick enough and Liam springs into action.

“Everything okay mate?” Louis asks, out of curiosity.

“Yeah, no, Harry is headed here. He’s not supposed to be here for another hour!” He shouts over his shoulder running about, running to the cubicle nearest to his. “Tell everybody Harry is headed over right now, get the things ready for the meetings right now.”   
  
With that, it seems the whole office springs into action, and the whole scene is just. Chaotic. 

_ Right, so this Harry is a proper jerk then. _

“Um, Liam what am I supposed to do?” he asks cautiously.

“Just stay there.” 

_ Okay then. _

Louis turns to face the entrance, waiting for his possible (or not) boss. The door swings open, the man who enters has his face turned, talking to someone behind him. Everyone who could come in his path dodges away.

The man finally turns and Louis can not stop staring at him. He is the most beautiful person ever, and he is not old, oh no, he is far far from old. And he looks like a model! He is dressed in ripped jeans, with a simple black and white striped turtleneck, and black coat jacket. His black hair is all shaved at the sides, with the top set in a very fashionable quiff. The man catches his eyes, and his lips quirk up in a very amused, crooked smile. 

Louis is suddenly very conscious of his attire, he tries fixing his hair and stands up ready to greet this  _ God _ . But he turns and enters the office right next door. 

Before Louis has time to be confused, the man behind the other one comes in view, and if Louis was not dead before, he is now. Scratch the previous man being the most beautiful ever. Because the one headed towards him is infinitely more beautiful than him.

Dressed in a red and white checkered suit, a simple white shirt with the top few buttons open, black shoes and hair styled in a quiff, the man looks the definition of fashion.

Louis is aware he is staring at him, and he probably looks like an idiot, but he can’t look away. 

He is so lost in staring at the man, that he hardly registers when he is in front of him, looking at him through his shades, lips pressed in a tight line, jaw tight. 

They just stand there for a few seconds before Liam practically drags Louis away. And with that, the beautiful beautiful man enters the office, followed by Liam.

They are in there for a bit, talking. There are times when one of them looks at him, then more talking. At one point, Liam is on the phone, then the phone is on speaker. Then more talking, till Liam finally comes out. 

"Harry wants to see you."

Louis blinks for a second or two, before getting up, "oh, okay. Um, but I don't have my papers or anything with me? Nia-"

"Yeah, we had a word with him, it won't be an issue. Just go in and try not to make a fool out of yourself." With that Liam returns to his desk and starts typing on the laptop in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Louis enters the office and stops right by the desk. Harry is reading something on his desk, head bent down over the documents. Louis waits patiently for a second before clearing his throat.

Harry slowly lifts his head and focuses on Louis' face, sending him into a trance. Again.

Harry has the greenest eyes Louis has ever seen, skin that looks as soft as a baby's and hair that look like they're made out of silk. From this close, there are a couple of tattoos peeking out from his shirt and sleeves. He has rings on all his fingers and is wearing a cross pendant around his neck.

"So, you're Louis, Niall's friend." The man drawls, voice deep and rumbling.

"Um, yes. Hi, nice to meet you." Louis says extending his hand. 

Harry takes it and motions for him to sit.

"Why are you here in sweats, Louis Tomlinson?"

"Uh, I was headed to Niall's when he told me to come over"

"And you didn't have a change of clothes in with you?"

_ A change of clothes?! Blimey! People do that? _

"Yes, people do that," Harry says, with a hint of a smile. "Anyway, Niall told me why you're wearing what you're wearing, and your lack of preparation, so I'm just going to ask some questions and then we'll see from there."

Louis just nods.

"You don't read She?"

"No."

"You don't have a sense of fashion or style."

"Well, that's object-"

"It was not a question."

"You hadn't heard about me before today?"

"Uh, no."

"You've got a habit of staring."

"Ye- wait, what?"

"You've got a habit of staring, first Zayn, then me." At that Harry gives a tight-lipped smile. 

_ He has dimples for fuck's sake. _

"Uh, who's Zayn?" Louis asks with a gulp.

"Doesn't matter. So here's the thing, the last two people who interviewed here were people who knew everything about this industry, except how to schedule an appointment and make sure I don't miss calls. Can you do those things despite the lack of knowledge?"

"Yeah, I think so yes."

"You think so? Niall said you have a work ethic and that I should not even think about you not being up to the mark. And you say you think you can do that?"

"Uh, no, I mean, I can do those things and also, like gain knowledge about it all?"

"I see." With that he turns back to his documents, essentially dropping the conversation.

Waiting for a minute or two for Harry to continue, Louis looks around the office. It's kept neatly, a few magazines issue covers are framed on one of the walls, along with some photos with celebrities and maybe family. There are a few potted plants by the windows, a  _ lot _ of magazines on one side of the desk. 

When it's clear there will be no more conversing, Louis gets up from his chair.

"Right, so I'll see myself out. Nice to meet you Mr Styles."

…..

Once he's in the reception area, Louis brings out his phone and texts Niall.

_ Call me whenever you're free. _

As soon as he's on the street, he walks around for a bit to find a cafe to eat at. He finds a Starbucks soon enough and is waiting for his order when Niall calls.

" _ Hey Tommo, where you at? Done with the meeting?" _

"Yeah, done with it. I don't think it went very well. Anyway, I'm at the Starbucks near the office."

_ "Okay, yeah I'm just headed home. Do you still want to come over for some time? Learn a thing or two?" _

_ " _ I could come over yeah, but I don't think I need to learn anything. I doubt I'll get a call or anything."

"You might want to re-think that Louis" comes a voice from behind him. Louis whips around and there's Liam, staring at him with a small smile.

"Uh, I'll call you back in a bit Niall." Hanging up he turns to Liam,

"I might want to re-think that why?"

"Well, Harry sent me to look for you to get you back in there, but I couldn't find you."

"And he wanted me back in there because?"

"Well to give you a letter of appointment of course," the barista hands Louis his order and he starts drinking his coffee, "well I think it's a good thing I take my breaks here, found you, saved me the trouble of a call, saved you the trouble of driving back."

"Letter of appointment? I got the job?"

"Yupp"

" Why? I mean, every single person has judged me since I stepped in, solely because of my clothes." Louis says flatly.

"I'm just as surprised mate, but Harry seems to like you better than the previous candidates, plus maybe it's temporary y'know? I'm sure Niall would have our heads if we didn't take a chance on you."

"Oh okay. Yeah, that sounds like him. Well then, let's get in there then. Get it over with. Eh?"

"Uh, I have to take care of some things. Are you headed to Niall's? We can mail him the letter and he'll have it printed and ready for you by the time you get there?"

"Sounds good. See you around then? Tomorrow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was debating about Harry's POV and finally made up my mind when I woke up at 2 a.m. with ideas for it.  
> Song: National Anthem- Lana Del Ray.

[A look of boys](https://capt-danvers-1998.tumblr.com/post/632956856409669632/chapter-2-and-3-outfits-for-a-touch-of-style-d) for this and the previous chapter.

**Harry**

"Zaynnnnn! Hurry up!!!" Harry calls out from the kitchen table, "Liam texted me 20 mins back!"

"Geez Styles let me have my man for a bit before you drag him away please," comes a voice from behind the closed bedroom door.

"Sorry G, we have a prank to play. Any other day and I wouldn't even be here."

The bedroom door opens and Zayn stumbles out, half asleep but fully dressed. Harry silently thanks the Gods that Gigi, despite her complains, makes sure Zayn always looks stunning. Especially today.

"Alright big guy, let's go," Zayn mumbles, grabbing an apple from the kitchen counter.

…..

"So did you read the articles I sent?" Harry asks once they are seated in the car, Zayn fiddling with his phone.

"Yeah, they're good. The boy can write alright. Amazing flair, amazing vocabulary, writing style not too complex." He settles down finally, playing  [ ah-ha ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djV11Xbc914) softly as their car makes way down the busy roads.

"I know right! Exactly what we need, don't you think? Just hope the prank doesn't drive him away," Harry says, a little absent-minded. "Niall did say he's a good sport and all, y'know?"

"Mmmhmm. We'll see soon enough. Tell me again, why am I being dragged down though. I won't even talk to him till he settles down and everything."

"Well, Niall says I'm too kind to the staff, and my entrance needs to look like people are scared of me, which they aren't. So you move right in front of me, people are afraid of you for some reason, and that creates the illusion or something." 

"Illusion or something. Smart words Harry."

"Just walk in front of me, brooding like you always do."

"I don't brood."

"Sure Jan."

……

Before stepping into the elevators, Harry gives Liam a call to meet them in the lobby. When they reach the lobby, Liam is already waiting for them.

“Harry! Oh my God, he is  _ adorable _ but feisty. This is going to be so much fun.” He rambles on excitedly.

“Calm down Payno, what are we supposed to do, let’s get a move on. Zayn here has to get back to bed.” Harry chides.

“Right okay, so Zayn you go ahead, walk slow maybe, Harry you will be right behind him. Do. Not. Stop. to talk to anyone. Oh and Harry, please put on your shades. Don't want your eyes to betray us."

With that Liam enters the office, making a beeline for Harry’s office. 

  
  


For most of the "walk", Harry's view is obstructed by Zayn. But as soon as turns and heads into his office, he comes into view. 

Harry eyes him up. The short, slim man looking back at him, staring really. Harry sure is glad he has his shades on, saves him the embarrassment of staring at this... this vision. 

And just like that Harry is right in front of him, looking down at him, he just can't believe he is supposed to work efficiently around this stunning person. 

He takes his time going over every feature on his face, the sharp jawline that has a hint of stubble, the cheekbones being their only competition. His eyes, they look like they are light. 

He clenches his jaw when Liam pulls him aside, to make for Harry. He could bury Liam right there, but instead, he just turns towards the door and heads in, beckoning Liam to follow him.

…..

"I'm not pranking him." Harry says as soon as Liam is inside and the door is shut, "call Niall right now and tell him, I'm not pranking him."

"Wh-what?! Why?! Come on Harry! Don't ruin it! Please?" Liam cries.

"No, I can't. Just can't."

"Why not? It'll be fun! We won't take it too far! Come on please!"

"No," shaking his head, he sneaks a glance at Louis, "no, it will be tough for him anyway, let's not prank him yet. There'll be more time for different pranks! Just let this go."

"No, I don't think I will. I'm calling up Niall, he'll knock some sense into you." Liam says, taking out his phone.

……

After having a long talk with Niall and Harry refusing to budge, Liam gives up and send Louis in.

Harry pretends he hasn’t noticed his presence yet, till Louis impatiently clears his throat, till he finally looks up.

_ So he has blue eyes. They’re even more pretty in the light,  _ he _ is more pretty. Well, better get with it. _

“So, you’re Louis, Niall’s friend,” Harry says, tongue-tied.

"Um, yes. Hi, nice to meet you.”

"Why are you here in sweats, Louis Tomlinson?"

"Uh, I was headed to Niall's when he told me to come over"

"And you didn't have a change of clothes in with you?"

“A change of clothes? Blimey! people do that?” Louis murmurs.

“Yes, people do that,” Harry says trying to fight a smile, "Anyway, Niall told me why you're wearing what you're wearing, and your lack of preparation, so I'm just going to ask some questions and then we'll see from there."

……

"Liam, go get him. I panicked, couldn't go on. Tell him whatever you have to." Harry sighs into the phone.

" _ Okay, yeah calm down. Niall will handle it if he's gone." _

"I called Niall, he'll text us where Louis is."

" _ Yeah, just got the message. He's at Starbucks. I'll go fetch him, I was on my way out anyway." _

With a final sigh, Harry cuts the call and looks out the window of his office, hoping working with Louis wouldn't be as difficult as today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter 4 complete as well!   
> Thank you for reading!  
> Thank you Midgie for your comment, it made my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Love it if we made it- The 1975

“So those are the titles we have at  _ She, _ ” Niall says, sipping from his bottle.

“I remember some of them from a site I read.” Louis frowns, “Say, Neil, why did you get me to interview for the editorial assistant’s position and not one of the writing ones?”   
  


“Well, first, this was the only opening that came with a “title”, and second, if you make it here for a year, at this position, you’ll get almost any other job you’d want. It’s a great deal to work at the magazine alone, it just becomes greater if you’re working under Harry.”

“Why? He has everyone else in the palm of his hands or something?” Louis snorts.

“Something like that yeah. He’s,” Niall sighs, “ sort of a legend in the industry. You should ask Lottie about him sometime.”

“A legend? How? Liam said that too. Did he invent some new fashion or something?”

“No, not new fashion” Niall roars. “But he is the youngest person ever to be at this position. He worked really hard for it.”

“How “young” is he?” Louis asks out of curiosity.

“I think he’ll be 28 or 29 soon.”

“I see.”

They sit in silence for a bit, Louis going through the last few issues of  _ She _ . The bell to his flat rings and Niall gets up to get the food. They talk and drink and eat well into the night, Niall patiently answering all questions Louis has.

“Um, Niall?” Louis says softly, “Can I ask you for another help?”

“Sure Tommo, what is it?”

“Well, you know how Stan and I broke up a while back?”

“A year does not count as a while, Lou.”

“Yeah, okay, a  _ year. _ ” Louis says annoyed, “Well, I thought that if I do get this job, maybe I could move out, find a place-”   
  
“You’re still living with Stan?!” Niall shouts, hitting the table, nearly knocking down the empty beer bottles.

“Yeah? I know it’s ridiculous, but I didn’t exactly have any other choice, did I?”   
  
“You could’ve talked to me earlier? Come on Lou, this is ridiculous.”

“Yeah well, I’m asking you  _ now!” _

“Ugh, fine. Um, so you want a place of your own?”   
  
“Well, yeah, but I don’t mind a roommate? It would be good if someone shared the burden of bills and all.”   
  


“Okay, we can look for places once you are settled into the job. You can move in here for the time being? I’ll have to ask Liam, but I don’t think he would mind.”

“Liam, the-guy-I’m-replacing-Liam?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. We have three rooms here and you could get along with him too, get to know him and everything.”

“O-kayyy, yeah I can do that. Tell me when you’ve talked to him?”

“Sure.”

……

  
  


“What to wear, what to wear, what to wear today?” Louis sing-songs the next morning, his entire wardrobe either on the floor or his bed. Giving up, he calls Lottie.

“ _ What are you doing up this early? Why are you making me look at your face?” _

“Morning to you too assface. I need your help. Just help me look good please, I can’t have any more judgy looks thrown my way.” 

_ “It’s hard to look good with that face, but show me what you got,”  _ Lottie says with an overdramatic sigh.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis is dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt, with a blue shirt unbuttoned and his black vans and a date fixed with Lottie and Fizzy to go shopping, because his clothes are “a disgrace to mankind”.

He decides to take the tube to work today, to work out which plan gets him more time to sleep. When he gets to the office, Liam has some paperwork for him to fill out and gives him a rough idea of what every day will be like.

…..

  
  
  


“So, for the first two weeks, you won’t have to handle Harry’s personal schedule or his phone calls. But you will need to keep your focus on how I handle them so that I can help you out before the promotion.” Liam says. He’s dressed in brown trousers and a simple black round-necked t-shirt.

“Sounds good. What am I supposed to do right now?” Louis asks.

“Go get Harry’s coffee, obviously. He likes it black and get some extra sugar packs. Also, while you’re at it can you get one for me too please?” Liam says already turned to his laptop.

Louis blinks slowly, “sure.”

….

  
  
  


By the time Louis is back, Liam is already with Harry in his office. He heads in with both their coffees. Setting Harry’s down in front of him and handing Liam his cup, he goes and stands beside Liam.

“Morning, I hope the coffee is fine.” He says.

Harry looks up at him in surprise and then turned to Liam, “Why did he bring me a coffee?” he says in a tone that Louis thinks is a little amused.

“Um, uh you see, uh, I asked him to? As a joke? Before I could clarify though, um he was already gone?” Liam stutters and Louis turns a shade of red that has probably not been named yet.

Looking displeased, Harry turns to Louis instead, “what do you think are your duties here Louis?”

“Doing whatever you ask of me? And for the first month, whatever Liam asks of me?”

“Okay, that’s a good enough idea, but you’re not going to be fetching coffee or food for me. Unless it’s like for the whole office or something, when we’re all running late, and even then you don’t have to get it, ask someone else.” Harry rambles on.

“Also, Liam I think I said we’re not pulling a prank on him? He’ll have it a little rough anyway, learning so many new things, you and Niall need to get a grip on yourselves.”

Louis’ head snaps up at that, he turns to Liam to gauge his expression, see if the behaviour was in fact, just a prank. Beside him, Liam is beet red, his head bent down, purposely avoiding both Harry and Louis’s eyes. 

Finally, Louis speaks up, “Prank?” his voice comes out as a croak. Clearing his throat he says again, a little louder and clearer, “what do you mean a prank?”

  
  


Harry turns to him, eyes shining, “Niall knew you’d watch The Devil Wears Prada, before coming here, he wanted us to behave in a way that made you feel like Andy did in the movie.”   
  
Liam groans, “and it would have been bloody brilliant had you not backed out!” He turns to Louis, “you know Niall never brings about people for job interviews and all, so when he called Harry and me, we knew we didn’t even have to interview you. You’d be good and all, Harry here read up on you even. Forwarded your blog and all, mentioning the best of topics.”   
  
Louis turns to look at Harry, it’s his turn to have a red face it seems.

“I didn’t go through all of your blog or _ you _ . Just what Niall had mentioned,” he says.

“So, I don’t have to change my style and everything? Not gonna be told how incompetent I am? Niall’s not gonna give me a makeover?” Louis asks with a little nervous chuckle.

“I mean if you want, sure. But your style is good enough mate.” Liam says.

“Right. Okay then.”

…..

“So, about the whole prank thing,” Liam says over lunch.

They had decided to come down to Starbucks together, Liam still needed to cover a lot of things with Louis. Apparently, fashion week is coming up soon and Liam will have his promotion by then, leaving Louis with all the arrangements and the whole hoo-ha. 

Louis looks at him, waiting for him to continue.

“It was my idea, not Niall’s.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not true,” Louis laughs, “ I know Niall very well, it probably was his idea. You don’t have to cover up or anything.”

“Oh thank God. I was proper pissed when he forced me out of the flat on my day off for that “interview”. But he said it had to be immediate, that you have plans on studying about the whole thing. You’re pretty thorough and yada yada yada.”

“Yeah, I was headed to his,  _ your _ , place when he asked me to come over. Look it’s alright, yeah? I should’ve seen it coming. It’s Niall after all.”

“Yeah, he has a knack for pranks, you should see him pranking Zayn though. That man  _ always _ falls for them.”

“So, now that the prank is blown, will you show me around and like introduce me to the rest of the office?”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t know how much Niall has told you though. And it will have to be while we’re working. It’s June, fashion week, actually, month starts the second week of February, you have a lot of things to learn and catch up on, but luckily you have the time as well.” Liam says.

“Cool. Sounds hectic. Start filling me up with everything? Niall told me all about the roles and all.”   
  
“That’s good. So, I’ll start with fashion month. It takes place from 7 of February through 5 of March. Takes place in four cities, New York, London, Milan and Paris. In that order."

They spend the rest of the day talking and working. Liam filling him in with the workings of the magazine, Louis asking him questions about everything. By the time Louis gets home, he is exhausted. Going into a deep slumber as soon as his head hits his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwww this is a late update, some of you probably thought of abandoning it altogether, buttt I was really busy this past week, and will be even busier the coming week. I'm from India, and a major festival is coming up. The festive season started around 2 weeks back. I apologize for the chapter though, it FEELS horrible to me. Like I can do better but, this is all I could come up with.
> 
> Song for the chapter- Hungover Sunday- Christian French

“GOOD MORNING TOMMOO!” Niall shouts jumping on Louis.

“WHAT THE-” Louis jolts up and is hit by a pillow in the face.

“Come on Tommo get up, it’s 8 already.”

“Exactly! It’s 8 a.m. on my day OFF in TWO weeks! Why would you do what you just did?! How are you even in my room?! Ugh, Niall! I just wanted to sleep in!” Louis cries out, burying his head in the pillow.

“Well, Stan let me in, and also you can sleep in tomorrow.”

“Can’t. Hawie has an earwy meefing.” 

“Yeah I got him to give you off, Payno will cover for you.”

Louis lifts his head a bit at that, opening one eye, he looks at Niall, “why would he do that?”

“I told him you’re moving, will be way too tired to keep your head upright.”

“Moving? Where? I’m not moving.”

“Well, you can’t till you get up. Payno is out there fixing boxes for you to pack in. Get up get up get up get out of your bed.” Niall sing songs, moving towards the dresser, he empties the first drawer on Louis’ head.

Louis stares at him, fixed. Niall finishes emptying the dresser when Liam walks in with three cardboard boxes,

“Right, so, I don’t know what things to pack in the kitchen. Morning Louis,” Liam says, putting the boxes at the end of the bed, “ so I guess Lou can go do that while we do his room?”

“Why are we doing this again? Where am I moving?”

“Oh come on Louis! You’re such a daft! Remember how I told you, I’ll ask Liam if you can stay with us till you find someplace else?” Louis nods, “yeah, so Liam said you can stay with us more permanently, and either way, you’d have to move your stuff in, so get moving!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.  _ Oh _ .”

“Thanks, guys.”

“Just get out in the kitchen,” Niall says, separating the things into different boxes.

  
  


….

It takes the three of them four hours to pack up every last bit of Louis, and another hour transferring the boxes into the moving truck. 

“Who knew Stan only ever got himself a bed and chest?” Louis speaks when they’re finally in Niall’s car, heading towards Camden Town.

“Well, it's nice of you to leave him the couch and the t.v. and the fridge and everything else you did.” Liam laughs out.

“He wouldn’t need them at our place mate,” Niall utters, “We got it all.”

“I’d just put it in storage. At least they’ll be utilized this way.”

……

When they reach their building, the three head to a diner for a late brunch. After, brunch they head back and start unloading the van. Setting up the room isn’t as big a task, as packing it up was. Liam had suggested loading up everything in a way, in which the necessities could be unpacked first. By six in the evening, every box is unpacked and everything put away.

“Liam, you already helped me with all this, you don’t have to cover for me too,” Louis speaks.

The three boys are on the couch, eating out of take out boxes.

“It’s no problem. Today was your first day off, and it went like this. I start Monday anyway. I’ll have two more days after. So chill out, you’ll need tomorrow anyway. Once I back out you have to make a lot of arrangements,” Liam shrugs.

"What do you mean you start Monday? I thought you were with me for two more weeks?" He sits up, reaching into Niall's box for a piece of chicken, the latter swatting it away.

"Yeah, I am but for those two weeks, I need to get a hang of my new position too. You can come to me whenever, but I won't be hovering around all the time. It's just you and Harry now. Do you want some chicken? I'm done."

Louis jumps at the box before Niall can even move, "so isn't tomorrow's meeting important? It's for the next month's issue no?"

"Yes it is, but I'll fill you in when we get back. And if you're so adamant, I'm sure Harry won't turn you away if you do come in tomorrow."

.....

  
  
  


**Harry**

"Good Morning Liam!" Harry smiles up at him as he enters, "ready for today?"

"Hey! Morning! Yeah ready. Louis is getting the stuff you asked for."

"Louis? He's not supposed to come in today."  _ Not that I mind. _

"Yeah, he didn't want to sleep in. Insisted even, so," Liam shrugs, settling down beside Harry.

……

"What are these?"

Louis blinked up at Harry, "skirts?" Eyes darting between the clothes, Harry and Liam.

"Tutu skirts. These are tutu skirts. I asked for bells." 

"You…. didn't specify?"

"Do you have a phone? And Liam's or my number? And a  _ brain _ ? Couldn't have just called and asked?"

"These are pretty too!"

_ Yes, they are _ . 

"NOT WHAT I WAS GOING FOR!"

"Okay Harry, calm down, I'll send one of the interns and get it changed. Louis, check Harry's schedule and move the meeting forward." Liam interjects, sending a small smile to Louis, who has his eyes set on the floor.

"Okay, yeah. Um. Sorry," he says finally looking up at Harry as he leaves the room.

"Yikes Harry, chill out a bit? He's still getting into it."

"I know," he sighs, "but we're already running behind schedule. He just had to call and ask."

"And  _ yelling _ at Louis won't speed us up. That meeting was anyway scheduled for tomorrow. We're right on time with that at least."

"I should apologize right?"

"Let it go this time, I'll talk to him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, done with this chapter too!  
> Song: Girl Crush- Little Big Town

Louis steps out of the office and immediately gets to work. Harry is packed for the day, Louis moves a few things, he figures are not necessary for today, for the next day, calling and emailing the necessary people. As he hits send for the last email, Niall and the Hot Guy from the first day, walk up to him.

"Soooo tutus are pretty eh?" Niall snickers, Louis flushing.

"C'mon I'm trying okay?"

"From the new schedule I got, I don't think you are," Louis turns to the second man who is looking at his phone, frowning, blinking in surprise.

"Excuse me, what?" Alarmed he stands up, looking at both the men in front of him.

"Zayn's right mate, you moved the most important meeting for today for tomorrow. Harry's going to kill you if you don't fix it now. Show us his schedule, Zayn can help out."

"I don't want to, he brought this on himself."

"Oh c'mon, don't be an arse. He doesn't know how the meetings work yet. Help. Him."

Zayn looks at Louis, stares at him really, before looking at Niall, rolling his eyes and nodding, "fine, hand me the schedule."

Louis hands it over, watching him shit scared. Zayn looks it over, making a few changes and handing it back in less than five minutes.

"I've made some changes, take care of the emails though, as soon as possible. Next time _ask_ someone."

"Thank you!"

It takes Louis another hour to fix the changes, and for the rest of the day, he checks with Liam before doing anything at all. As the evening rolls and Louis is getting ready to leave, he gets a call from Harry. Liam and he had left an hour ago for a meeting.

"Hello?" Louis asks, answering the call.

"Hello, Louis, where are you? Have you left office?"

"I was just heading out, packing up my stuff."

"Oh great, do me a favour, please. I forgot The Book in a hurry at my desk. Get it to my place? I'll text you the address."

"The Book? Okay, what does it look like?" Louis hears a sigh on the other end of the line.

"It's a mock-up of this month's issue. Looks just like the magazine, just a lot thicker with notes and everything in it." Harry says, his voice strained.

"Okay, text me the address, I'll be there soon."

....

Harry's place is not far from the office, it takes Louis 10 minutes to reach there. His building is fancy, all with a reception area and clerks and the whole show. Louis goes up to the reception, a man in his mid-30s probably, looks up at him and smiles,

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Hey, yes, I am here for Harry Styles?"

"Okay, just enter your name in the visitor's book and then take one of the elevators to the top floor, his is the first door to your right as soon as you step out."

Louis fills in his name and heads towards the elevators. He presses the button to the 13th floor. Soon, he is standing in front of Harry's door, he rings the bell and looks around. There are only four doors on the floor, two on each side of the elevators. He hears a shuffling inside, and soon Harry is opening the door. 

Louis is surprised to see Harry, to say the least, in simple black running shorts and a grey hoodie. His hair is wet, and his cheeks looked flushed. 

_So he just got out of a shower. Lovely. He's lovely._

Louis blinks away at the thought, trying to hide the flush creeping up his face.

"Hey Louis, thank you so much. I really need to work on it, you know we're already running late on the issue," Harry speaks up, an arm outstretched, waiting for Louis to give him The Book.

"No problem. Also, I'm sorry for today. You were right, I should've asked," he smiles up at Harry.

"Yeah about that," he sighs, looking down, pausing for a moment, before looking back at Louis with a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry too, for reacting the way I did. The whole delay is getting to me, and we have to still figure out some stuff. So, um yeah, I apologize for my behaviour," he looks down again, finishing his rambling. Louis is left a bit speechless.

"Um, no it's cool," with a small smile, "well, I should get going. I'm famished"

Harry's eyes widen, "oh my God, of course. Um, I was just going to make myself some dinner, do you want to join me? We could discuss work? I mean, it's the least I could do, since I've kept you out this late."

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude. It wasn't even out of the way. It'll just be a little late for me. Don't worry about it."

"You won't be intruding. I insist," he says firmly, biting his lip.

"Well, since you _insist_ ," Louis says with a hint of amusement.

Harry beams and moves aside to let Louis in. The inside of Harry's house is...warm. That's the only word Louis can find to describe it. As he steps further into a huge hall and looks around, he sees a clear division in space. On his right two of the walls are made entirely of glass, giving an amazing view of the city lights. The sitting arrangement faces the other end of the hall. There's a huge dining table for twelve, a huge candelabrum in the centre. Harry leads him to the kitchen. It's a semi-open concept, the counters all white, a small table right by the dividing counter. 

"Do you want anything to drink? I have coffee on, there's some tea around here somewhere too, beer, wine. Anything?" before Louis can say anything, a woman comes into the room,

"Hey H, sorry ran a little late, Chris held me up," she heads into the kitchen without looking up and giving a quick kiss to Harry on the cheek, before turning around, her eyes landing on Louis, "Oh hello, I'm sorry I didn't know we have company! I am Gemma, nice to meet you," Gemma says, extending her hand towards him. Louis takes it and smiles at her.

"I'm Louis. Harry's assistant."

"Oh right! Heard all about you, is he drowning you in work already? H, not everyone is a workaholic like you." She rushes inside through one of the doors, Louis guessing is a room.

"I'm not a workaholic Gem," Harry shouts after her, rolling his eyes. Turning to Louis, "Are Tacos fine with you? Or do you want something else?"

"No no. Tacos are fine," looking around, he sees a couple of photos. One that catches his eyes is of Harry and Gemma. Gemma is in a white gown, and Harry in a cream suit. There's another of the two of them with an older woman, who looks a lot like Harry. He's seen a photo of her in Harry's office too. Louis figures it must be his mother.

Gemma soon comes out and starts helping Harry around the kitchen, while making small talk with Louis.

"So what is it that you do Gemma?" He asks, sipping on his tea.

"I'm a partner at a law firm here. And I also work at an NGO for mental health awareness."

"Oh really? I used to be a law student before I switched. I made it through the first two years before switching over to journalism."

"Oh, what made you switch?"

"Well, I was friends with Greg, Niall's brother, at Uni. Do you know Niall?" Gemma nods, " and I was over at their house for some party, that's how I met Niall. And Niall had another friend over as well, who was into journalism, we got talking and it intrigued me. So a couple of days after the party, I asked Niall if I could meet up with his friend. Talked with the guy, he helped with the decision."

"That's nice. As long as you enjoy what you do. But how did you end up at as an assistant at a fashion magazine?"

"It was Niall's idea," Harry speaks up.

Louis watches the two work around the kitchen, when they sit down at the table to eat, they continue talking about small things. Louis watches how the two enjoy themselves and makes him feel welcome. This is a completely different side of Harry for him.

"You two make a lovely couple," he says between his bites, silence falling on the table immediately.

.....

**Harry**

"You two make a lovely couple," Louis says, making Harry stop in his tracks, eyes going wide. He looks at Gemma, who has a similar expression, before turning to Louis, and they both burst out laughing. 

Louis looks at them with a confused expression, "what is it?"

"Gemma is my sister, Louis," Harry says finally, "whatever made you think otherwise?" 

Louis' eyes go wide and he flushes a deep shade, 

"I- I'm so sorry" he stutters, "I just saw that photo there and assumed. Sorry."

"See Harry, I keep telling you, you do not wear _white_ to other people's weddings!" Gemma shoves Harry a bit, "this idiot fought me the whole time that it would not be a big deal and everything, all because he loves to be the most fashionable and good looking among people."

"Please ignore her. She just needs an excuse to make me feel bad about "upstaging" her, as she puts it," Harry looks over at Gemma, who is rolling her eyes. "No no, do not roll your eyes, it's not my fault your friends kept eyeing me instead of paying attention to you."

Louis laughs at that, glancing at his watch, "well I should get going. We've got a long day tomorrow. Thank you for the amazing dinner."

Harry walks him to the door, bidding him farewell, he returns to a smirking Gemma.

"What's got you smiling that wide?" He asks, clearing the table. Gemma following him, starting to clean the dishes.

"Nothing, just, never seen you invite an assistant for dinner so soon. Without prior notice at that."

"I just felt bad for keeping him late, plus I was kind of mean to him, according to Li."

"You made tacos, H."

"I'm aware. We had planned on ordering greasy pizza. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Unless you were trying to make an impression?"

"Was not. Just was in the mood for tacos," he scoffs.

"You got into the mood for tacos in the fifteen minutes it took me to reach here?"

"Jesus, fine. You win. So what if I was trying to make an impression?"

"Nothing. He's interesting. Cute even." Gemma commented, heading towards the living room, putting on a movie for the two of them.

.......

The next morning, Harry is in his office when Zayn waltz in. 

"I finally saw your boy."

"Not my boy. Good morning to you too, Zayn. I'm doing fine today. You?"

"He's dumb. Needs a lot of work. At least looks good in what he wears."

"Rude. You don't even know him. He's not dumb, just not from this field. Did Niall tell you, he used to be a law student before he switched?"

"Oh, and you know him? No, he did not. How do you know that?"

"He told me last night."

Zayn blinks at him, waiting for him to continue. When he doesn't, 

"He _told_ you? Like just called you up and told you?"

Harry finally looks up, distracted, he continues, "why would he call me up like that? He told me when we were having dinner."

"You were having dinner? With him? I thought it was your movie night with Gemma?"

Harry freezes, realizing what he let slip. Curses under his breath, "um I forgot The Book here, so I asked him to get it to my house. Since it was pretty late, I invited him to stay for dinner. No big deal."

"You made tacos didn't you?" 

Harry stayed quiet, wishing for a call or something, that did not come obviously. 

"Forgot The Book here my arse," Zayn laughs, Harry wanting the ground to swallow him up. "You've never invited Liam for dinner because it was pretty late."

There's a knock at the door, Harry looks up to see Niall and Liam coming inside. He looks over at Zayn, who looks rather smug.

"Say, Liam, how many times have you had Harry invite you because he kept you late here?"

"Oh come on, he came over to drop it off, that's the only reason I invited him in," Harry defends himself.

"Who are we talking about? Ooh, does Harry have his eyes on someone? Also, Harry, I've come to deliver things a lot of times, very late in the night, and very clearly famished, just to set things straight," Liam says.

"No, I don't have my eyes on _anyone._ And you never said anything, not my fault," he mumbles.

"Of course you don't. Zayn who'd he invite?" Niall says, a little intrigued.

"Oh, just Louis. Liam, did you know Louis used to be a law student?"

"He was? Impressive. No, I didn't know. How do you know?"

"Yeah, how? I didn't tell y'all."

"Well, Louis told Harry. Last night. Over dinner. Harry made tacos."

Liam and Niall turn to Harry, whose face is matching his shirt. Before they can say anything else, there's another knock on the door, and the subject himself is standing there. All eyes turn to him,

"Uh, morning everyone. Harry, Nick is here to see you?" He looks at his boss, who is avoiding his eyes, while the other three keeping looking between them, with different emotions on their faces. Harry can _feel_ Zayn's smugness, Liam's surprise and Niall's amusement.

He finally looks at Louis, clearing his throat, "yeah, send him in. Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 500 hits! That's like 499 more hits than what I imagined, honestly. Thank you all so much for reading it, and I'm so so happy you like it!
> 
> I kind of don't want to give too much of Harry's part, but I do want to make it clear that for now he has a school student sort of a crush on Louis, and Louis is too oblivious for his own good. But I'll make him come around eventually!
> 
> Song: Mouse in My Brain- Briston Maroney But Different
> 
> (My friends tell me this is a weird song, but I'm in love with it for some reason)

Louis is talking to Lottie when Nick and Harry come out of the office, talking. Nick stops by Louis’ side, Harry looking at them curiously.

"I'll call you back later," he says, ending the call, turning to Nick with a huge smile, "Nicky! It's so good to see you after so long! How have you been?!"

"Been good, been around. Came here discussing some business, imagine my surprise seeing you here. Niall didn't tell me you work here too!"

"I just started, has hardly been a month-"

"I'm sorry, Louis we should head to the meeting now. Have you got all the copies of designs from Niall?" Harry interrupts.

"Yes, I have them here. Listen, Nick, let's catch up soon yeah? How about Saturday?" Louis says eagerly, gathering all the papers and making his way around the table.

"Sure mate, just give me a call and we'll make a plan! I'll see you around," he gives Louis a quick side hug and nodding towards Harry, leaves. The other two make their way towards the conference room.

"So, how do you know Nick?" Harry comments.

"Yeah, he's the one I told you about, the one who helped me with the decision to change to journalism?" Harry nods.

"Seems like you guys became good friends."

"Yeah, something like that," Harry raises his eyebrow, asking him to continue. "He, uh, sort of asked me out back then. And I, well, had my hands full with the course and my ex, so" Louis trails off, shrugging.

"I see. Well, let's get on with the meeting."

....

As soon as Louis steps out of the building, he spots his sister waiting for him. He quickly walks towards her, giving her a quick hug.

"Wow on time Lottie! Not bad!" He teases, getting a shove.

"I just wanted to see for myself if you really are working here. I'm still not convinced. There are tons of offices here," she squints up at him.

Rolling his eyes, he looks around hoping to catch someone from his office. He sees Zayn coming out of one of the many shops, heading towards them. Louis considers calling him over but decides against it. But Lottie seems to have a different plan.

"Zayn!" She shouts, hurrying over to him, Louis left with no choice but to follow. Zayn looks up and breaks into a smile.

"Charlotte! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Here to meet up with my brother," she says, flicking her head towards Louis. 

"Oh I didn't know, Louis is your brother, would have been a little warmer to him," Zayn comments, eyeing the person in question.

"Oh my God, so he really does work here?!" Zayn snorts, good thing we ran into you, would not believe him otherwise. Anyway, G good?"

"Yup, amazing as always. Busy with work and everything."

"She's on your cover next right?"

"You know I can't tell you," he laughs out, "but do expect to get a business call from this one here soon," winking as he makes his way inside the building.

"Want to fill me in brother?"

"I don't even know what that was about. Let's go to eat? I'm starving."

.....

"So, you are working with Harry, will go to fashion week, meet people you don't know about, travel to gorgeous places, live an amazing life, only to quit it all and go write about the weather?"

Louis rolls his eyes. Trusts his sister to mock what he wants to do, even though he knows it's just light-hearted banter. That she doesn't mean any of it and will support him through everything. He just wished she got his passions, but again, he doesn't understand hers, despite working in the same field for about a month now.

"Not the weather, but other serious topics hopefully."

"Mmm-hmm, how is all this working out for you? Enjoying? Dying?"

"I've managed to not fuck up badly. Yet. But it doesn't seem so bad, I haven't written anything, but I do know the difference between a tutu and bell skirts."

"Wow, come a long way haven't you?" She snickers.

Louis just rolls his eyes. The two spend the rest of the afternoon together, catching up, teasing each other. Lottie takes Louis to some shops, to get him new clothes. A little razzle-dazzle never hurt anyone, she tells Louis, who is still trying to get an idea of it all. Not entirely sure, he needs to "spruce" up his clothes. They both end up in Louis' room, Lottie sorting through and discarding anything and everything that she thinks isn't fit for a fashion magazine editor's assistant.

When she leaves, getting Louis to promise to discard those clothes, he ends up sorting through them once more, keeping his comfort clothes back. Hiding them away, because knowing Lottie, this might become a regular thing. He then ends up with his laptop open on his bed, going through websites, getting advice on how to start a blog. There's little to no writing work in what he is doing right now, maybe eventually he might help out with something sometime, but as of now, the only writing Louis did was with the emails. Starting a blog might keep him from getting rusty. Maybe he could ask Harry if there is any writing job he could help with?

_ Maybe even some editing? Will just have to ask. First thing tomorrow. _

.......

**Harry**

Harry is home, trying to concentrate on the designs in front of him, failing every time. He gets up, pacing along the length of his flat, trying to get himself to focus. After another 15 minutes, he gives up and calls for takeaway. While waiting for it to be delivered, he calls up Niall.

"Styles!" Niall hollers from the other end, probably at a bar or playing golf (it's hard to tell with the guy, okay?).

"Horan. What are you doing? Come over?" Harry really hopes his friend is at a pub, "please?"

"Was wondering when you'll call me over," he laughs, "be there in a bit, dinner's on you!"

Twenty minutes later, Niall arrives, just as Harry is taking out the food from its containers.

"Yes he is single and into men, no he is not looking for anything right now. At least not that I know of." He declares, perching on the island, putting a dumpling in his mouth.

"I'm not into Louis, Niall! I just-"

"I didn't take his name Styles. Go on! Ask me whatever you want to, don't be shy," he winks, Harry already flushing and hands him a plate.

"You know Nick right?" Niall nods, accepting the plate and serving himself food. "So, is he seeing someone right now?"

"No, not since we last hung out. You're into him? Damn, did NOT see that coming."

"No. Not into Nick, just, was surprised Louis knows him too. Made plans for hanging out and everything."

"Harry Edward Styles, are you already jealous?" Niall chortles, immediately coughing up his bite.

"NO! I'm just curious! I-"

"You what? Want to see what you're up against? If you have a chance? Geez Harry, get to know the guy first!"

"Okay first! Stop interrupting me! Second, why? Is he a bad person or something?" he asks curiously.

"No, he's not a bad person, just, it would be easier for you to know how to go about it. He's sort of intimidated by our lot you know? Especially you and Zayn. Ease him up first?"

"Why is he intimidated by me? I even called off the prank! And-”

“And screamed at him for getting the wrong skirts. For some reason Zayn is being a douche to him, going around saying how you will eat his head. Liam was a dick as well when he first came here. Everyone is judging him for his style. He has no clue what he is doing and no one is making it easier for him, not that he wants to be baby fed or anything. But people being nice to you isn't bad is it?" Niall finishes off, going back to his food. 

Harry gives him a withering look before drifting into his own world, thinking about everything Niall just said. Realising he is right for the most of it. He could make it easier for Louis, maybe get one of the interns to be around him, doing some of the basic stuff.

_ Yes, that sounds right, first thing tomorrow: make things easier for Lou. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments are appreciated! They make me want to continue! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee, Hi! Let's see, it's probably not a good idea that I don't have anything planned for this, and that I'm just going as my mind makes the story up. But I do plan on including Harry's vogue cover and all the others too, and I hope, you all enjoy this. :D  
> Song for the chapter: Angel of the Morning- Juice Newton

**A/N: I don't know how to add the[playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0G1X2edzjv07wAIaGOOExe) in the notes.**

*******

The next morning, Louis gets ready with a bit of a bounce in his step. He had spent the rest of his night browsing several issues of She, to get an idea about the topics it covered and make a list accordingly. He had found some amazing topics he could cover, and hoped Harry would agree to let him assist. When he gets to the office, Harry is not there yet, or anyone else for that matter, only a couple of interns. He decides to head towards the cafeteria and get himself a cup of tea. He is standing in line when he is tapped on the shoulder by a woman, smiling down at him.

"Louis right?" she enquires, extending her hand, "I'm Noelle. One of the writers."

Louis takes her hand and returns the smile, "Yeah, I'm Louis."

"Niall told me a bit about you, mostly about you wanting to get into journalism," she explains, "I looked up some of your articles, and they are so good! I would love to read more of them, is there a blog I can follow?"

Louis shakes his head, a little taken aback, "no, no blog yet. But I am thinking of starting one. Maybe, not sure yet."

"Oh. I'll be looking forward to it! Do tell me if you do." 

"I will, thank you." An awkward silence falls between them, Louis is glad when the barista calls him for his order. Moving aside to wait for his order, he takes out his phone, but Noelle decides to speak again.

"Listen, there's a small gathering of writers I have been invited to, on Friday. Would you like to join me?"

"What sort of gathering?" Louis asks curiously, wondering why would she want to take him of all the people. 

"Just a couple of writers and journalists from different magazines and papers. Sort of a monthly thing for us."

"And why would you want to take me along?" he asks, hurridly adding, "just out of curiosity. I'm sure there are others you could take with you."

He thinks he sees a little flush creeping up Noelle's face before she speaks up, "as I said, I loved your work. And I'm guessing you're not really here to be Harry's assistant. This might be a good opportunity for you to make connections."

"That's mighty nice of you, Noelle. Considering you don't even know me."

"It never hurts to have such a dashing plus one, does it?" she winks at him, turning around to leave, "you've got two days to think about it, just think about it."

Louis finishes his tea and heads towards his workspace, peeking into the office he notices Harry behind his desk, going through paperwork. He knocks at the door, waiting for a reply before entering.

"Come in!" Harry said looking up, a smile taking up his face, "Good morning Louis! Just the person I was looking for, I have something for you!"

"G'morning Harry. I, uh, wanted to ask you something too." Harry leaned back in his seat, eyeing the lad in front of him.

"Sure! Go on." 

"Okay, so you know how I want to get into journalism, right?" He looked at his boss, getting a nod in return he continued, "so, I've been reading the previous issues and have come up with a list of topics that the magazine can cover and I was wondering if I could write a couple of them? Y'know, stay in practice and all that?"

Harry stayed quiet, as a couple of seconds passed, he seemed to come to a decision. 

"Sure, uh you can talk to Noelle, she handles all the articles. Just ask Niall and he'll point you in her direction-"

"Oh, I actually had a word with her today, she invited me to this event on Friday." Harry blinked at him in surprise, before continuing.

"Right, so just talk it out with her, I've read your work, so it would be fun to see your input on the industry."

"Thank you so much, Harry!" Louis shrieked, "You said you had something for me?"

"Yeah, hold on," he picked up his phone, "send them in, please."

The door opened and two people walked in, a boy and a girl, both looked to be in their early 20s.

"Louis, these are our interns, Jack and Ellie, I've asked them to shadow you around and help out with anything and everything. They can do everything you ask them to and answer all your questions."

Louis wavered for a moment, before turning to the two with a tight smile, "Hey, nice to meet you." 

The two interns looked at him with wide eyes. Sensing their discomfort, Harry started speaking again, "so you can get back to work, Louis, please send me today's schedule?"

"Actually, you two go ahead and I'll be out in a second," Louis said, looking at the floor. Once, they had left, Louis turned to Harry, "am I that incompetent?" he asked in a dejected tone. 

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, you clearly think I can't work without help. First Liam, which was understandable, don't get me wrong. Now these two? I thought I was making progress, I guess not."

"No! It's not that, trust me! It's just that I thought it would be easier for you."

"Did you give Liam interns under him too? When he was at this position?"

"No, b-"

"Exactly," Louis said shaking his head, he got up and headed towards the door, " anyway, thanks Harry, for giving me a go for articles at least."

......

Louis gets on with his work quietly. While he is writing a mail out to Noelle to discuss articles, Harry comes out and asks him to take some designs over to Zayn. He heads over to his office and sees Zayn sitting in his chair and a woman with blonde hair is leaning over the table, with her back towards Louis. Both of them are sharing a laugh when Zayn spots Louis.

"Hey Louis! C'mon on in. G this is Louis, Charlotte's brother?" Gigi nods and turns towards Louis with a bright smile.

"Lottie has told me a lot about you! I'm Gigi."

"Hey, all good things I hope," Louis laughs nervously, "Harry sent these over and asked you to come to his office as soon as you're done."

"Okay great. Babe, can you wait outside for me? I need to talk to Louis for a bit." 

Gigi nods and heads towards the door, "it was nice to meet you, come over sometime yeah? I was already planning on inviting you and Lottie." 

"Yeah yeah, thanks! See you around." He then turns to Zayn with a quizzical expression, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to offer my help. I know I was a bit of a dick to you, but I had my reasons. I have my reservations for new people, but you can't be all that bad if Charlotte looks up to you as much as she does. So, just come to me with anything you need help with."

Louis is taken back by what he just heard. Clearing his throat he smiles up at Zayn, "thanks Zayn, means a lot. How do you know Lottie though?"

"Oh through G, they were roommates and Lottie kind of set us up? Long story. She's a good friend of mine too now and would kill me if I gave you shit. I'd rather not risk that."

"I taught her right, eh?"

" Yeah yeah, anyway, H keeping you on your feet? Loaded with work?"

Louis snorts at that, " he gave me two interns to get my work done. I knew I wasn't amazing at this work, but I didn't think I was bad enough to need assistance from interns." 

"I'm sure he had good intentions. Make use of them, do whatever you want yourself and boss them around a bit. I'll talk to him?" Louis nodded as they made their way out. 

Outside, Louis bid Zayn and Gigi a goodbye and turned to makes his way towards his desk, spotting Harry standing right outside his office, eyeing Louis with an odd expression.

_...... _

**Harry**

  
  


_ Shit fuck shit shit shit _ , Harry screamed in his head, as he dialled Niall's number. As soon as his call had been answered, Harry started rambling.

"I fucked up, I didn't even use my brain, didn't think I could go wrong in any way! But of course not, why did I not think what it would mean?!"

_ "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down mate. What happened? What did you do?" _

_ " _ I took your advice to make things easy for him and got two interns to work under him, but apparently it came across as me thinking he is incompetent and he's super upset with me now. I don't know what to do to make it better. Should I make him something? Cookies mayb- _?" _

_ "Harry, mate, stop. You're rambling. It's not a big deal, I'll talk to him if it helps?" _

"You will? Thank you so much!"

" _ It's all cool. I gotta go, I have to meet up with Zayn in less than 15 minutes and I'm already running late." _

"Okay. Tell me how the talk goes?" Harry said but Niall had already cut the call. He decided to get himself a cup of coffee and drop by to see Noelle.

As he stepped out of his office, his eyes landed on the group in front of Zayn's office. Zayn and  _ Gigi _ both were laughing about something Louis said. Harry had known Zayn for years, but he had never seen him warm up to someone this easy, and Gigi was even harder to crack. It took  _ him _ most of the first year with Zayn and another year with Gigi, and he was good with people.

The group soon broke up and Louis was making his way towards where Harry stood. Before Louis could ignore him again, Harry spoke up,

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee? I was headed there and then to Noelle to have a word."

Harry waited patiently for Louis to speak up, and he tried really hard not to smile when he gave him a short nod. Harry turned around, Louis quick on his heels. 

They entered the cafeteria and went up to the counter. Looking around Harry decided on getting a muffin to go with the coffee.

"Hi, two black coffees and a muffin please," turning to Louis, "do you want something to eat?"

"Make it one black coffee and a Yorkshire tea please," Louis said glancing at Harry. 

_ A tea guy. _

When their orders were ready, they headed towards one of the tables. Harry thought about a million different ways to say something about what happened earlier, but couldn't muster up enough courage for it.

"Can you tell me some of the topics you've shortlisted for the articles?" He finally said, Louis, looking up at him.

"Yeah, uh so, recently there has been a lot of y'know talk about more gender-neutral clothes and such, I was just thinking about how clothes don't necessarily need to be tamed down or jazzed up to suit everyone? Because in the end, gender-neutral clothes are just normal men's clothes with a spruced up pattern or colours to suit women's liking. What if a guy wants to wear a skirt or a gown or something? We don't have that? I was thinking about doing a series on this? Maybe. I don't know. Seems stupid when I say it out loud," he flushed.

Harry was taken aback by Louis' thoughts. He had always had them himself, only ever discussing it with his sister, and he never thought anyone else would actually have them as well, till now. He looked at Louis, looking for a hint that maybe it was just a joke, but why would he joke? He didn't know Harry's stance on it all, or that Harry wished more than ever to turn up at the office in something feminine, not just patterned suits and vibrant colours.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "that's actually not stupid at all. I'd," he paused, thinking of the right words, "I would actually like to, personally read them, before anyone else if you don't mind. Maybe work on it together? If it's okay with you." 

Louis seemed taken surprised by the suggestion if his reluctance to say anything was a hint.

"Can we talk to Noelle first? See what she thinks? And I'll think about it in the meantime." 

He sounded guarded, and Harry couldn't really blame him could he? He just wished Niall would fix it soon. 

....

The talk with Noelle hardly took 10 minutes, she was thrilled to work with Louis. Even more about the topic. A little too thrilled, if anyone asked Harry, especially when Louis stayed back in her office, while he made his way back to his office. 

He busied himself with his work, which he soon lost focus on. Mind wandering to Louis, wondering if he was back, if he had thought about working with him. His thoughts were interrupted by Niall barging through his door.

"So, Zayn and I had a little discussion H," Niall said, his eyes screaming mischief.

"Whatever it is you two planned, I'm not doing it."

"We have nothing planned! Just wondering how Liam is going to react when he finds out about the interns. Oh and we are going for drinks in half an hour, wrap your work up."

With that, he left. Leaving Harry to his thoughts again, who realized drinks sounded like heaven right now. Half an hour later he was down with his work, headed out of his office, to find Niall and Louis waiting for him.

"Right, let's go, Z and Payno are already at the bar," the three men heading towards the elevators. Harry didn't know what to think of Louis' presence with him tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Thank you all for the comments, even if it's a single comment in every chapter, it genuinely gives me the will to go ahead with the story. Thank you all for the encouragement 🥺🥺  
> Song for the chapter: Step- Vampire Weekend

When the trio stepped inside the pub, all of them swept the whole room looking for the other two. Louis was the one to spot them first,

"Over there," he said leading the way. Zayn looked up when they were by the table.

"Louis! Sit with me!" He shouted over the loud music, Niall sitting beside Liam and Harry between Louis and Niall.

When they had given their orders, they slipped into casual conversation, Surprisingly for Louis, they talked about everything but fashion. 

Zayn and Louis were in the middle of a debate about the best football team in England when Niall interrupted. 

"We should play a game, break Louis in, have a little fun."

"Play a game? Niall, what are we? 12?" Louis spoke.

"Sod off Tommo, we can spice things up. What say, boys?" He turned to the others. All of them nodded, producing a loud groan from Louis. 

"Awesome, let's play never have I ever, fashion edition, everyone familiar?" another nod from the table, "okay great, but the twist is if you have done a thing, the person to your left takes a shot."

Everyone quickly looked to their right, a burst of laughter erupted, as Niall tried catching the attention of a server, ordering shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. Louis looked around in confusion, everyone had their eyes on him, except Harry. He had his head bent down, shoulders shaking with his attempt at controlling his laughter.

"Well, good luck Tommo, and Zayn you lucky, lucky, lucky bastard," Liam shouted, "Let's start!"

The first few rounds were easy, but as the game progressed, Louis was the only one taking shots. 

"Oh for God's sake, Niall! Did you have to do this to me?" Louis slurs, "at this rate I'm gonna pass out in a round or two, good luck dealing with me."

"Well, I doubt dealing with a passed out you is going to be a problem," Harry quips.

"Shut up Harold. You take care of me if I pass out, considering you're the reason I am in this state. Also, why the fuck have you tried on a sports bra?!"

"I wouldn't mind taking care of you," he laughed, "the four of us, we bet a lot. I usually lose, that's why you're in this state. Now, Niall, go on."

Louis' groan brings out everyone's laughs.

……

Harry

"So he wasn't kidding when he said he'll pass out soon," Zayn speaks, the only sober person on the table. 

"Well, he's all yours for the night Harry, take him home," Niall smirks, getting up and stumbling into Liam.

"Yeah, can you? Take him home? Please? I can't handle two of these," Liam pleads, Harry just nods. Getting up himself, reaching out for Louis, picking him up bridal style. 

Outside, Harry sets Louis down on a bench to call a cab. Harry's house is not far from the pub, but the weather has been getting colder as the end of October approaches. That and he is no way sober enough to trek over with a person in his arm. Agreed, a small person, but still. Soon the car is waiting for them, Harry picks Louis up again and carefully, sits him in the back seat in a sitting position, sliding in immediately after. He gives the driver his address. 

.....

Once inside his house, Harry heads to his room, gently putting Louis down on the bed and moving to remove his shoes. He debates over changing his clothes as well but decides against it. Instead, settling to unbutton a few buttons of Louis' shirt.

Once, Louis has been settled well enough, Harry goes to the en suite to change out of his clothes, exhaustion taking over. After he is ready for bed, he heads out to his room, admiring the sleeping figure in his bed, before grabbing an extra pillow and blanket from his cupboard and heading over to the large couch in the room.

.....

Harry jerks awake from the sounds. It takes him a bit to come out of his slumber. As soon as he does, another sound comes from somewhere, the bathroom, maybe. He sits up, looking over at his empty bed, realising the noise must be Louis, emptying his guts. He rushes over to help, finding Louis hunched down over the toilet seat, retching. He quickly moves over to the sink and wets a washcloth, hurrying over to the hunched over body, he starts rubbing his hand over Louis' back to soothe him. A couple more heaves later, Louis falls back, landing on Harry's lap. Almost. Harry runs the washcloth over his face and helps the man stand up, leading him back into his room and to the bed. Once he is in bed again. Harry rushes to the kitchen to fetch a water bottle.

When he gets back, Louis is snoring softly. He sets the bottle on the bedside table and heads over to the couch once again. This time, drifting into sleep with no disturbances. 

......

When Louis wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices is the throbbing in his head, that won't let him open his eyes. The second thing is the smell, coming from somewhere in the house, making Louis open his eyes so that he can find his way to the bathroom. Eyes finally open, he realizes he is not in his bed, but he doesn't have time to take his surroundings in. As another draft of wind brings the smell of coffee and bacon, Louis rushes through a door that he hopes will lead him to a bathroom. Once he has heaved up whatever he could, he washes his face and takes in his appearance. He is still in his clothes from yesterday.

He heads out into the room, taking in the details. It is a large room, with huge windows. The windows have sheer curtains drawn over them. The view from the window seems familiar to Louis, but he is too disoriented to point a finger at it. The wall with the bathroom door has a huge built-in closet. On the wall opposite to the closet is a king-size four-poster bed. The fourth wall is covered in frames. Making his way over to them, Louis scans the photos. Not recognizing a single person in any picture. He blames it on his hangover, till his eye catches a photo right in the centre, it is a black and white photo, with two women embracing each other. Huge smiles on both the faces, both the faces very similar to each other. Mother-daughter probably. However, there's a nag in Louis' head that he knows the younger of the two women. Realization dawns over him, as he scans other photos again. Both the faces in a lot of the photos, along with a couple of photos of the boys he was with just last night. This can't be Harry's room.

At that very moment, the man himself comes into the room, with a glass of water in one hand, the other drawn into a fist.

"Hey, you're up. Great! Good morning!" He heads over to where Louis is standing and hands the glass of water and a tablet to Louis, the later wincing at the energetic voice, "shit sorry," Harry whispers, "I made breakfast and called Niall to bring over something for you to wear today. You won't have time to head back to your place and then back."

"Um, thanks. You didn't have to. I can work in these," he glances down at his clothes and winces taking in the state of them, "how am I here though? I can hardly remember anything from last night."

"Yeah, you passed out," he chuckles, "Niall was pretty tipsy as well, Liam couldn't handle both of you together. And you might have requested me to take care of you," Louis reddens at that, "said something about me being the reason for your state."

Louis clears his throat, opening his mouth to say something, but deciding against it. Instead, "Thank you, really. When does Niall get over here?"

"He'll be here any minute, go ahead and take a shower if you want, I'll lay down some of my spares you can change into for now. There are extra towels in the cabinet under the sink."

15 minutes later Louis steps out of the shower and into Harry's room, whistling. Looking up, he freezes, with his hand on the towel and wide eyes. 

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Harry shrieks turning away, "I was just putting your clothes on the bed, Niall just got here. I'll leave you to it."

With that, he rushes out of the room, and to Niall, he guesses.

.......

Harry

"Whyyyyyyy do I keep embarrassing myself, Ni?" Harry whines, softly hitting his head on the counter, while his friend was bending over with laughter, "I didn't want to leave the room y'know."

"Of course you didn't. Wanted a little blowsy, eh?" 

"What the fuck is a blowsy?!" Harry looks up at him with confusion

"Y'know the thing a person does to another person's dick?"

His eyes go wide, "Oh my God! Niall! Where the fuck did you come up with that?!"

"Come up with what?" Comes a voice from somewhere behind him, he hopes Louis only heard the last part, not the whole conversation.

"Harry, here, wants to know where did I come up with the word 'blowsy'," Niall speaks, looking over at Louis, "Lou, I know you're shit at fashion. But I didn't know you were this bad." 

Harry whips around to look at Louis, a laugh escaping before he can stop himself. Louis looks down at his attire, looking a little bashed up. He is wearing his dress pants with the t-shirt Harry had left along with a pair of sweats.

"I am not this bad, Ni, but you forgot my shirt," his gaze shifting between the two men in front of him, "If the two of you have any suggestions, I'll gladly take it. And blowsy is on me I guess. It was a typo once in a group chat, and no one let me live it down, so I just adapted it." He shrugged.

Harry can not take his eyes off him. Yeah, he looks ridiculous and everything but, he likes how his t-shirt looks on him. He springs up from the stool, and quickly passes Louis, giving him a once-over, heading towards his bedroom. 

He comes back quick enough, with a shirt, handing it over to Louis silently. Louis takes it and is a bit confused, looking at Harry for an explanation, apparently.

"You can borrow this for today, would go well with the pants. Red and blue is a classic combination."

"It would be too big on me though."

"Tommo, go put it on, we'll work on that then," Niall nudges Louis towards the room, looking smug.

Once, Louis is out of earshot Harry whisper-shouts, "you 'forgot' his shirt? Really Ni?"

"Don't act like you're bothered by it, and go get one of those suspenders you have that you never wear."

......

20 minutes and a lot of convincing later, the three are on their way to Harry's car. When Louis came out with the sleeves left unbuttoned and shirt tucked in, Niall immediately rolled into action. The result being, Louis in a blue shirt with a white collar, buttoned all the way up and red trousers and his white vans. Oh and suspenders. Niall insisting on those. Louis would never admit it, but he likes the look. Hates the suspenders, though.

The ride is silent, Niall insisting on stopping at Nando's even though they just ate. While he goes in, to order, Harry and Louis wait in the car. Louis enjoying the silence, still nursing his headache. Harry seems to have other ideas.

"Louis, I know my, um, gesture came across as something it was not. And I wanted to apologize, you don't have to take my offer up. I'll just assign them elsewhere if you want me to," he says, carefully, glancing at him for a moment through the rear-view.

Louis thinks about what Zayn said yesterday and repeats Harry's words over and over before he finally speaks, "Thank you. I, uh, had a word with Zayn too, not long after our conversation, and I might have overreacted a bit as well, so I'm sorry too. But I definitely don't want people doing my work, I'd rather make a million more mistakes, Harry, and have you correct them. Rather than interns doing my work; work that I should know."

Harry nods, "I'll assign them somewhere. Also, for someone new to the field, you have picked up the work exceptionally well, Lou," Louis looks up at him, "eee, umm, Louis." 

Louis thinks he sees a blush creeping up Harry's face, making him bite back his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That blowsy typo did happen, with a friend of mine and I just chose to go with it. And I apologise if it's highly cringe, but if you find it just as cute as I did doooo tell me 😂😀  
> Thank you for reading!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely lovely people! Thank you so much for 900+ hits. I reallllly appreciate everybody who has read this story so far.   
> I am so sorry for not posting for so so long, but I kinda got busy over the last few days. I have a new project coming up, which will take more or less a month to finish, and I need to start studying, my exams will be coming up soooon. My college is just amazing enough to tell me an hour before I have to write it soooooo *shrug*
> 
> Anyway, here's an embarrassingly horrible chapter. This is literally the first draft, I wanted to post SOMETHING, so please feel free to correct any grammatical or idiotic errors you come across, here or on insta/twitter (Insta: _capt.danvers_ ; twitter: _captdanvers_).
> 
> Also! LOUIS' SHOW WAS SO SO SO LOUD! And it's hilarious how for Larries, the t-shirt was not even a big deal, most just ignoring it, but it turned soooo many antis?! The whole weekend was amazing! The naughty list mv, Harry's performance, Louis' show and (sorrrrry if you don't like her) Taylor's new album?!
> 
> Song for the chapter: Careless Whisper- George Michael

"Hey, Louis! Wait up!" Came a shout behind Louis, halting he turned around to see Noelle running up to him.

"Hey! Noelle! Morning," he nodded at Niall and Harry to go ahead.

"My my, Mr Tomlinson! I just love those!" She said as she reached Louis, running a hand over the suspenders.

"Gee, thanks," bashfully nodding towards Harry's back, "Harry helped me out today."

With wide eyes, she looked between the two, "oh! I didn't know you two were…. together."

Louis' eyes widened, stuttering, "oh no! We're not! No, no, no, no. Um just crashed at his place last night, was totally out of it. Ha! Us, together. Right. No!" 

"I am so sorry! I should not have assumed!"

The two of them walked to the elevators in awkward silence. When it got a little too much for Louis, he chanced a glance at his companion. 

"So that writer's thing you were talking about? It's today?"

"Yeah! Right, I wanted to ask you about that! Are you in?"

"Yeah! Definitely! Is there a dress code or something? Or will this," he dragged his hand over his outfit, "do?"

"Oh, no! It's nothing formal! Yeah! This would definitely do! We could head out together? After work? Meet you in the hall at 5-ish?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See ya!"

……

** Harry **

"Nialllllllll!" Harry sing-songed, walking into Niall's cabin, making him look up, squinting at his friend.

"What now?"

"You have a writer's thing today."

"Yeeeeah?"

"Taking anyone with you?"

"Elle was supposed to come along, but she invited someone."

"Yeah! Louis, she invited Louis," Niall raised one eyebrow, "he told me."

"I see. So?"

"Soooo take me along?"

"Why do you want to come?" Niall snorted, getting back to his work.

"No reason," Harry said, voice dripping with innocence. 

"Well, then I don't see a reason to take you along."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I might want to maybe, probably, mildly, sort of, just a bit, keep an eye on Elle and Lou."

"Cool, see you at 5."

......

"Shall we?" Louis spoke, making Noelle turn. He took in her appearance, "I thought the clothes were fine?"

"Yours are! Not mine. Got to impress, don't I? Not everyone can do it like you," she winked at him. 

"You look nice," he offered a smile, pressing the call button for the elevator.

"Hey! Lou! You guys headed to Nick's?" Niall shouted from a distance, Harry and him making their way towards them.

"This thing is at Nick's?" Louis asked, Noelle nodding, "yeah. Why?"

"Cool! We are too. Let's go together? Harry has his car, I wanted to discuss some things with Elle too."

"Sure! Sounds great!" he said, just as Noelle spoke, "I actually need to make a stop."

Three pairs of eyes turned towards her.

"Uh, we can make a stop," Harry spoke, "it's not like we can't afford to be a bit late, right?"

"Nick's a bit of a stickler though, wouldn't want to make all of you late."

"We don't mind, Nick might let it slide. Right, Lou?" Niall said, making everyone look at him.

Louis looked up, "uh I guess yeah. I don't remember him being a stickler though. But if he is, then let's head there first and, you can maybe make that stop later?"

"Sure!" Noelle said with a tight-lipped smile.

......

"Niall! You're here! I didn't think you'd make it! Oh! You bought Harry! And Louis!" Nick yelled, barrelling into Niall, "Hey Elle! How are you all? Lou, we still up for tomorrow?" 

Harry and Noelle turned towards Louis, who was beaming at Nick,

"Yeah, sure! After work?"

"Hell yeah. I'll pick you up from your office," putting arms around Niall's and Louis' shoulders, he turned them towards what seemed to be the makeshift bar, "now you lovely people get yourselves a drink and mingle."

"Louis, do you need anything?" Two voices spoke in his ear, making him jump.

"Just water would be fine thanks," he told Harry, turning to Noelle, "do you want something? I'll get it with the water."

"Water for me too, thank," batting her lashes at him.

"One water, Harry? You? Niall and I can get the drinks."

"A beer?"

"On it. C'mon Horan," he pulled his friend behind him. Once the two were out of earshot, he turned to Niall, "she thinks this is a date," he whispered.

"No shit Sherlock. She was furious Harry and I came along. Need to make a stop, my ass."

"Save me?"

"Stick with Harry and me, I'll introduce you and shit."

.....

For the rest of the night, Louis was attached to either Niall or Harry's hip. Mostly Harry, for some reason Niall kept leaving them alone when he was not busy steering Noelle away to some group. 

Louis also had a rather bulky stack of business cards in his pockets from the various people present. It surprised him how easily writers of different fields just meshed together. Harry seemed to be the only non-writer there, but he was charming enough to blend into conversations. 

Although the conversations were not exactly around the proper use of oxford commas, Louis was a bit taken aback by Harry's take on a lot of literary topics. 

This knowledge, however, helped him make up his mind about doing the set of articles with his boss instead of Noelle. And if Louis thought, he was a little too quick to judge Harry, then it was a secret he would never tell.

As the night progressed, he couldn't help but notice how distressed Noelle seemed, a pang of guilt shot through him every time she was whisked about by Niall. The next time she came around, Louis turned to her before Niall could.

"Hey Elle, wanna head out? I could drop you off before heading over to mine?"

"Uh, yeah. I came over to say my goodbyes. You don't have to come with me, I'll manage," she gave a small smile.

"Oh, no, no. I can't let you leave alone. I'll drop you off."

....

1o minutes later, the two of them were on the tube, with subways in their hands.

"So," Louis started, clearing his throat, "this is a bit awkward. I'm sorry for avoiding you all night."

"I didn't think you'd admit to that," Noelle laughed, "but thank you. Why were you avoiding me though?"

"Gee, now this is going to get even more awkward if I was wrong, but anyway, um.." he paused, searching for a better phrasing, "when we got there, I had this thought that maybe this was a date for you? And I kind of freaked out, because that's the last thing that would have come to my mind."

"I did ask you to come along so that it could be a date, but then you, very easily, let those two come along. Kinda figured we were not on the same page and maybe I should have been clearer?"

"Sor-"

"Don't apologize, it's cool. I'll just be direct this time. Would you like to sometime get dinner with me? Just me?"

"Elle, love, I would love to. I really would."

"But?"

"I'm gay."

.......

"Ugh, guys with an amazing sense of fashion, right?" Noelle giggled. 

"Right!" Louis said taking a sip from the bottle of wine.

The two of them were currently sprawled on the carpet in Noelle's living room. A bottle of wine and chocolate boxes and ice creams surrounding them. When Louis told her he was gay, she had burst out laughing and started telling him how, when she started working at  _ She,  _ she thought Niall and Liam were gay for a month straight. 

" _ Well, then I spent years working around them and guess straight is just the default for me now. _ " She had said.

"Ugh, it's so late. I'm gonna sport another headache tomorrow. I'll head out now," Louis slurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this! Pleaseeee leave any criticism you have! All the love!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii people!   
> I am so so so sorry for taking so long! But like I said in the previous chapter, I have a project going on, and I hoped I would get a few days off but I didn't and won't till it's done. Also, my parents leave the day after so my workload is going to increase, gotta take care of my house, my sister, my dogs (I HAVE 5 ADULTS AND TWO PUPS FML), my project anddddddd my father's shop. Sooo this might be the only update for a while. I will definitely try to write while at the shop, but I don't want to promise anything, specially if I can't fulfil it.
> 
> That said, I will NOT leave this fic unfinished. I will definitely complete it if it's the last thing I do.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> Alrighty Aphrodite- Peach Pit  
> Mr. Styles- Elena (I came across this song and it's sorta sweet, sorta hilarious)  
> Ribs- Lorde

** Harry **

Over the next few weeks, Harry did a lot of things, the most important to him being redesigning his office. Though, in the name of a redesign, he just shifted things around in a way that made it possible to stare at Louis through the glass wall separating them.

When Liam came into his office that morning, that is what Harry was lost into. Rolling his eyes, Liam went around the table and pinched Harry out of his ogling.

"Okay! Ouch! What'd you do that for?!" Harry cried.

"You're creepy, mate," he raised his eyebrow at Harry, "don't even deny it. Only pinching works. Ask him out already."

"I think he's with Noelle now. They seem very comfortable and touchy and lovely." 

"Jealous much? Trust me. They're not together."

"What about Nick then? They hang out almost every day now!"

"Stop your crying! You know literally nothing about his love life! Stop assuming!"

Before Harry whine about something else, there was a knock at the door, a second later, Louis' head peeked in,

"Hey!" He nodded at Niall, then turned to Harry, "can I have a word, Harry?"

"I'll come back later," Niall got up, with a last look at Harry and a pat on Louis, he moved out.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry said breaking the silence.

"I have been working on a few pieces with Elle, and I would like to take you up on your offer too? About writing with you, I mean."

"Okay. When do you want to start?"

"You're free right now, maybe we could talk a bit? Just throw around ideas, get to know our thoughts and everything? If you're up for it."

"Sure! Sounds great. Want to talk here? Or grab a bite? I'm famished, to be honest."

"Sure."

....

The two had spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything possible, and Louis had never been more surprised. He learned so many things about Harry that he wouldn't have otherwise, right from how he was trained in ballet to him dabbling in poetry and songwriting. Harry invited him to his house over the weekend to show said poetry. 

They were in the middle of a debate about choosing the better adaptation of Pride and Prejudice, Louis saying 2005 version and Harry the 1995 version, when Louis phone chimed, alerting him with a message. He quickly read the message and cursed to himself.

"Sorry, I forgot I was meeting with Nick. I'm late already," he let out a sigh, "I don't want to leave in between our conversation. Do you want to join us?" He asked looking up expectantly.

"Oh no! I wouldn't want to intrude, we ca-"

"Nope. No intruding whatsoever, Nick is fine with it. I asked him already!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's go!"

.....

** Harry **

"Here they are! My two favourite boys!" Nick shouted as soon as Louis and Harry were by his table, giving them both a cheerful smile, "so are you two dating yet?"

"Shut up, Grimshaw!" Harry squawked, looking over at Louis.

“I’m not that bad!” He shouted, making Nick laugh hard, almost falling out of his seat.

“Yeah yeah, I’m just messing with you! Louis! Shots! Now! Your turn to pay. Shoo!” When Louis was out of earshot, he turned to Harry, “so what’s going on with that idea of yours? Figured out a team yet?”

“Let’s not talk about that here? But yeah, I do have some people in mind.”

“The dream team?” Harry nodded, “That’s great, Harry. I’m at your side, yeah?”

…..

“HARRY!” Louis shouted, falling over Harry’s shoulders, “I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS FOR YOU!”

“Jesus Louis! Stop shouting in my ears!”

“SORRY! IS IT BETTER NOW?!”

Harry shook his head, looking around till he caught sight of Nick, “Wait here, I’ll tell Nick we’re leaving.” He weaved his way through the crowd, towards Nick, “Hey! We’re leaving, Lou’s not a fun drunk. I’m taking him home.”

“Are you sure? I live closer to him, I can take him home!”

“No, it’s cool. Liam’s out of town, I’ll crash in his room.”

….

"Hey mate, fancy seeing you here," Niall smiled, letting Harry and a very drunk Louis in.

"He drank too much, again. Where's his room?" Niall pointed in a direction, Harry carrying him through the hallway.

Niall opened the door for Harry, stepping into the room, Harry moved towards what he hoped was a bed. In the dark, Harry could not make out the floor, and not even five steps away from the bed, he tripped forward, Louis falling out on the bed with Harry on top of him.

"Fuck," he whispered, shuffling off the bed. He took out his phone and turning on the flashlight, he made his way towards the switches. Turning on the light, he looked around the room. A few clothes were lying around, socks hanging out of shoes strewn near the dresser. His eyes fell on Louis on the bed, in a foetal position. Moving towards him, he popped a few buttons on his shirt and folded the sleeves up to the elbows. He shifted Louis a little over and put the duvet on him.

He then moved around, throwing the clothes into a hamper and moving the shoes in a neat line by the wall. Once the room was less messy, he moved out of the room. Seeing Niall still up, he sat beside him on the couch.

"I'll crash in Liam's?'

"Sure. Beer?"

"Nope." After a pause, he added, "I'm not coming in tomorrow, wouldn't know if anyone else didn't come in either."

"Cool, brunch together?"

"Sure. Invite others?"

"Texting Zayn and Liam now."

"Okay

Another long pause later,

"Niall?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell Louis too?" He groaned.

"Of course! You could have just said that from the start."

.....

Louis woke up with a start, hands flailing to catch at something, his heart racing. It took him a minute to catch his breath, lying down again. He closed his eyes and felt around for his phone, looking at the time, he sat up again.

"Shit!" getting out of the bed, he rushed around the room, looking for clothes. Running to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth while changing into clothes.

"Well, you could have knocked." Came a voice from behind him, making him shriek and turn around.

"Haffy!" His eyes round, he turned around again, rinsing his mouth before speaking again, "I'm sorry, was in a hurry. What are you doing here? Am I at your house again? Wait no, I was just in my room. You're in my house. Bathroom. Towel?"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know this is yours. Why are you in a hurry?

"Work? I'm very late."

"Niall didn't wake you up before leaving?"

"Uh no. I don't know. Shit, he was my ride," Louis groaned.

"I'll drop you. Get ready, I'll make tea."

.....

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Pausing to read the signs around, he turns to Harry again, "where are we going?"

"Where we are supposed to."

"Our office is literally the other way!"

"Jesus, calm down. I'm sure your boss won't mind," Harry smirked.

"Smartass."

"I'm not in the mood to work. Told the boys to meet us for brunch."

They drive in silence till the car stops in front of a cosy restaurant. The two head inside and quickly find their friends, deep in conversation.

"-ry is going mental," Louis hears Niall say before Liam looks up and beams at them. They say their hellos and settle down with menu cards perched on the table. Once, the order has been placed, Louis turns to Niall.

"So who's going mental?"

"No one. How was your night with Nick?"

"Okay. Got smashed. Harry came along too."

"You cancelled our plans to get smashed with Nick?!" Zayn cries.

"NO! Louis and I were in the middle of something, wanted to finish up. Then he asked me to join them so I did," Harry shrugged.

Once their food is on the table, everyone slips into an easy, mundane conversation. Zayn talking about Harry and his time at Uni. Niall telling Liam and Louis something about his brother. After a particularly embarrassing story about Harry being lazy, Liam chirps in.

"Well, at least he's not as lazy as Louis here."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Just that no one is as lazy as you," he shrugged.

"I'm n-"

Liam turns to the others on the table, "When Louis-I'm-not-lazy Tomlinson is tired, he sits down to wee," Louis opens his mouth, "I've seen it."

He shuts his mouth.

"Have ya?" Harry asks, busy looking at his plate.

"We live together mate, of course, I have."

Louis' phone buzzes in his pocket, he heads out to take the call. 

"Hey, mum. How are you?"

……

** Harry **

"What are your plans for the next year?" Harry asks the remaining boys. 

Initially, Harry did want Louis to be a part of this discussion too, but he still wants to wait and test waters with the guy. Sure, he's a crush, has amazing ideas. He's still new and would probably not even want to be a part of the whole deal.

"What do you mean next year?" Liam spoke up, the other two nodding along.

"With the magazine, anyone thinking of changing teams? Switching positions? Trying a different aspect?"

"Not me. I quite like it here with you lot," Niall spoke in between bites.

"I just got my promotion, so," Liam shrugged. 

Three pairs of eyes turned to Zayn, who was busy on his phone. It took a whole five minutes of silence for him to look up and realise that the others were waiting for him.

Now, Harry knew Zayn has had offers from different magazines coming up recently. So far, he had not thought about any, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. He was bound to get an offer he would not refuse and Harry was not willing to wait for that. Zayn was very valuable to him, whether it was in his professional life or personal life.

"Well, I do have offers," he began, "I have been talking to G about it too. But so far, I don't see myself with anyone else. Also, Harry, you and I are sort of a package no? So unless there's a magazine you're looking at, you lot are stuck with me."

With a small smile, Harry turned to look outside, eyes landing on Louis who was still on the phone. He formed the next sentence in his head, eyes following Louis' motions. He couldn't be sure but Louis looked a bit tense. He snapped away when Louis briefly caught his eye.

"I was really rooting for those answers," he spoke up, "I do have a magazine in my mind. One which would love to work with this team."

He could see the curiosity behind every eye, waiting for him to continue,

"I have been with  _ She, _ for what two? Three years now? And it has been amazing, so so amazing!"

"But?" Zayn prodded.

"But I still have limitations. I may be the highest position here, but I still have people to answer," he looked at his friends' expressions. 

Niall looked even more curious. Liam was a bit confused. Zayn though. He had a small smile as if he knew where Harry's mind was at.

"And you don't want that. You want the reigns," he stated, making Niall's head snap at Harry, realization hitting him.

"You want to start your own magazine!" He shouted at Harry.

"Actually, I want  _ us _ to start  _ our _ own magazine," Harry said with a hesitant smile. "It's an idea I'm playing with. I have had a word with Nick about this. It will take a lot of work, but I would love for us to work on it together. I know it’s a huge decision, but please think about it?”

Louis walked in just as Harry was done talking. One look at him and an unpleasant feeling settled in Harry’s chest. Apparently, the others felt the same way, when Niall spoke up before he could.

“Everything okay Tommo?” He asked in a cautious tone, but Louis was spaced out. “Louis?” he spoke in a louder voice, again, no answer.

“Louis are you okay?” Harry spoke up, tapping Louis on the shoulder. 

Louis snapped out of his daze, looking around, he nodded slowly before he registered the question. 

“I don’t know,” he blinked a few times and then turned to Harry, “I need a few days off? Can we work it out?”

“Now? Or later?” 

“As soon as possible?”

“Sure. Everything okay? That was your mother right?”

“It was my sister actually.”

“Lottie?” Zayn asked.

“No, Fizzy, the second one. She called from mum's number," a frown worked itself on his face.

“Is Jay okay?” Niall asked, worry dripping his voice.

“I don’t know!”

“Okay okay. Lou calm down. Take as much time as you need,” Harry spoke up, “ Do you need to leave now? I could take you home.”

Louis nodded, slowly getting up and making his way towards the exit.

The ride back to his flat was silent, just like the ride here, but somehow, Harry had an uneasy feeling about the whole ordeal. Something about Louis was off, something Harry couldn’t put his finger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me what you think about it so far!  
> Also!!!!!!!!!   
> I made a separate account on Instagram, I post my fan art there. Again, I am trying to be as active as I can be, soooo do follow me if you find it worth it (my dms are open for absolutely anything you want to say!)
> 
> Insta:- _aimh.one.direction_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is unedited and very, ughhh, but it's been a long long time since I uploaded a chapter, soooooo, I hope it's bearable.
> 
> Song: Love Me- The 1975
> 
> PS: Can someone pleaseeeee tell me how to add links in notes! Please!! 🥺🥺🥺

Louis snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a squeeze on his thigh. He looked at Harry, eyes full of concern. Still a bit lost, he kept his gaze locked with Harry's. 

"We're here," Harry whispered, breaking the silence. When Louis did not move for another minute, Harry gave his thigh another squeeze, "do you want me to keep you company?"

Louis gave a short nod, staring at the hand on his thigh. As Harry started to move it, Louis rushed and put his hand on top, giving it a short squeeze. And oh.  _ Oh _ . Louis felt a sudden  _ need _ to keep holding Harry's hand. He looked up at him, _ "does he feel it too?" _ screaming inside his head. Harry looked at him with slightly wide eyes and were those always so  _ green  _ with flecks of grey and gold and black? 

Louis kept looking at Harry for a long, long time, taking in every detail of his face. The sharpness of his eyebrows, the way his hair was pushed back but not really, the shade of his lips, the jawline. And how had Louis never noticed this before? For  _ months! _

He took a long sigh and reluctantly let go, opening the door and stepping out. He waited for Harry to park, and the two together made their way towards the elevators. Once in the flat, Louis made his way towards his bedroom, Harry planting himself on the sofa.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Harry shouted in the general direction of Louis, his head popping out the door a second later.

"Do you plan on staying there? Come on in here! And could you make some tea? Yorkshire? It's there in the kitchen somewhere."

Louis called Lottie as he pulled up train schedules. 

" _ Hey! How are you?" _

"I'm fine. Fizzy called, mum's not well. I was just looking up tickets. When can you-"

" _ I'm almost there Lou,"  _ she said softly, " _ before you go all mad at Fiz or me, I was already supposed to be there today." _

"Oh. Okay, yeah no problem, so I'll take the next available one. See you soon! Love you."

He cut the call without waiting for a response, staring at the laptop screen. That's how Harry found him when he entered with two cups of tea.

_ " _ Hey, everything okay?" He set the cups by the bedside table, sitting beside Louis, settling his hand on Louis' thigh. The only way Louis seemed to be brought out of his daze lately.

"Lottie is almost there. She says she was already planning the trip, but we met like last week! She said nothing!"

"C'mon Lous, I'm sure it slipped her mind. She has no reasons to keep anything from you."

"Mum could have relapsed. God, I hope she's fine."

"She is. Now, do you need my help with anything? Or I should just sit here, being my amazing self?"

This got Louis to laugh a little. Moving to get the cups, he handed one to Harry and took the laptop again. The next available train was late at night, which would make it very late for Louis to arrive home. Ruling this out, he booked one for the next day. 

"Now, I need to pack. I'll need clean clothes, that I don't have," huffing he plopped down on the bed, beside Harry, who had taken the same position while Louis booked his train, humming instead of forming actual answers to every question.

"We could do laundry?"

"Niall or Liam do mine. I'm a bit lazy," getting an eyebrow raise, he corrected himself, "fine. I'm the definition of lazy. But only when it comes to laundry!"

"Your room last night said differently," Harry casually said.

"What?"

"What?"

"What about my room and last night?"

"Oh. Um, I brought you here? From the pub? A night out with Nick? You got smashed and all."

"Huh. I don't remember anything."

"Yeah well. So laundry? I could do it, you could talk to keep me company."

"Okay."

"Okay."

.....

**Harry**

Harry loathed laundry. Avoided it till it was a necessity. And yet here he was, spending his day off, doing laundry. For Louis. Louis, who was currently telling him about the band he was in, while in school.

"So, if you were the  _ lead _ singer in the band, why did you not pursue that line? Like, go on the X-factor or something?"

"Funny story that. I did register myself for X-factor, couldn't make it for the auditions."

"Couldn't wake up? I couldn't," he let out a small chuckle.

"You wanted to try out too? What year?"

"Yeah. I was in a band too. I think in 2010?"

"You were? That's amazing Harry! I was going in 2010 too!"

"Well, now I wish I tried out. Could've met you earlier."

"You don't even know how I sound!"

"Well then let's hear you sing."

"No. You sing."

"You first."

"No."

.....

"You were Danny in Grease?!" Harry screamed, making Louis wince. 

The two were currently in Louis' room. Harry, folding the freshly done laundry, while Louis put it away in a bag or his cupboard.

"I was yes."

"Well, now you  _ have _ to sing Lou! You wouldn't land the lead in a musical for no reason."

"You do if no one else knows all the lines to all the songs!"

"Oh, so what? You sang Summer Nights for your audition?"

"Sandy, actually."

"Louuuuisssss! C'mon! This is not fai! Sing please!"

"Nope"

.....

**Harry**

"You can juggle?" Harry nodded, "who says "I can juggle" as a talent!"

"I didn't say that was my talent! You asked me if there's something weird I'm good at!"

"Juggling was not what I was expecting!"

"Not my problem!"

Louis opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by the doorbell. He got up to go open the door.

" _ What are you doing here?" _

_ "Came to see my favourite person." _

" _ Leave." _

Harry got up and made his way towards the door. Louis was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He made his way to stand next to him.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yup," Louis said, shifting a little closer to Harry, "He was just leaving, got the wrong house."

"Oh come on Louis! You left and didn't even tell me," the man put a hand on Louis' shoulder, who brushed it off immediately."

"Didn't feel the need to."

The man moved to touch Louis again, but before he could, Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' waist again, pulling him slightly into him. Louis uncrossed his arms and held Harry's hand instead. 

"Well, you can't just up and go like that! I was-"

"Don't say worried, you were not worried about me."

"But Lou-"

"Stan! Leave!"

"Lou-"

"He said, leave," Harry spoke, stepping in between the two men, shifting Louis behind him, glaring down at Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And for the comments! And all the love!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!
> 
> I had so much work, and had a little time today, after agesssss, for myself. I had half a mind to just be lazy and stay in bed, but then I'm going to be busy for another month. So, here it is! It's not very long. Or very good, but please bear with me. 
> 
> I don't have a song for this chapter, soooo I'll just suggest some songs that I have been listening to. Some are in Hindi (I'm from India). If you do like the Hindi ones, do tell me! I won't be adding these to the playlist, but tell me if you do want me to?
> 
> Kun Faya Kun- A. R. Rahman  
> Tune Kaha- Prateek Kuhad  
> Kasoor- Prateek Kuhad  
> Unsung Songs- Ages and Ages

The day was cloudy in Doncaster when Louis stepped out on the station. The ride wasn't too long, but Louis couldn't wait for it to end, worrying thoughts filled his head ever since the call from his sister. 

He made his way towards the exit, eyes searching for his family. He quickly spotted Lottie leaning against the family car and made his way towards her.   
"Hey Boo," she said, giving him a tight hug, "so, Fizzy is with mum, Phoebe and Daisy are with the other two at home and Dan at work. Where do you want to head first?"

"To mum," he moved towards the back to put his bag there.

Once in the car, he shot off a message to his friends. Niall had added him to a group chat last week.

"So, can you tell me what's wrong with mum now?" Louis looked over to his sister.

"She relapsed," his head shot up, "her treatment has not been getting us any results. She seems to be getting worse."

"When did it happen?"

"A while back."

"And why do I know about this now?!"

"You've got other things to worry about, Lou."

"She's my mother! Other things can wait!" He yelled, making Lottie jump.

"She asked us not to tell you, the initial weeks were fine! She didn’t want you to worry!”

“How can I not worry?! Lottie! Do you hear yourself?!”

"Lou," Lottie sighed, "look, I know it's not the best way that we went by, but it's done now. She's here, you're here. Are you going to stay mad? Instead of-" letting out another sigh, "I'm sorry, okay?"

.....  
Harry

It's been two days since Louis went home. Also, two days since, Harry can not focus anywhere for longer than five minutes without thinking about him. 

Louis has sort of disappeared from the face of the earth, Niall says Harry is being dramatic. Maybe he is. But, he'd just like some update about his whereabouts and health and all.

He is brought out of these thoughts by his phone ringing.

"You going to answer that, mate?" He looks up at Zayn's amused expression, before answering it. His lips pulling into a smile involuntarily. 

"Hey, Lou! How are you? I was just thinking about you."

"Hey, um sorry, been," Harry frowns at the long sigh that comes through the speaker before Louis continues, "busy? Been out of it. Um, just, look, I know it's been two days and I just joined and it would be horrible of me to ask this, but, can, I take the week off? I'll explain everything when I get back. I just need to spend some time here," the last part coming out in a whisper.

"Of course. Whatever you need. Just take care? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, not unless you know how to stop time, you can't"

"Oookay. Um, just call me if you need help with anything."

"Thanks, Harry."

......  
Louis was going through the messages on his phone, sitting with his legs cramped onto the couch. He had been here for two days and had yet to meet his mother. Fizzy and Dan were the people making their rounds to and from the hospital since they lived here and were up to date with the conditions.

He heard the front door opening and Fizzy came into the room, falling beside Louis, "the doctors said she's allowed visitors now," she whispered.

Louis sprang up from his position and dashed to his room to change. Not even 5 minutes later, he was in the car, on his way to the hospital.

....

Outside his mother's room, Louis took a deep breath before he quietly opened the door. She had her eyes closed, so he silently made his way to the chair beside the bed.

"Boo, how are you," Louis jumped at the voice, looking at his mother.

"Jesus, mum, you gave me a scare. I thought you were sleeping."

"Just had my eyes closed."

Neither spoke for a long time. Louis was glad he finally got to see her but was still mad at her for finding out so late. 

"How is the new job?" He frowned at that, looking at her, opening and closing his mouth a few times, before he spoke.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It was not anything serious."

"I've been here two days, was not allowed in. Your immunity is down, of course, it's serious!"

"Yeah, but not then," she shrugged.

"Two months mum!"

"You had a job to adjust to."

"It could wait, Harry is understanding and amazing. I could have been here!"

"You are now."

"I'm going back on Sunday."

"Who's Harry? The boss?"

"Yeah, gave me the week off. Two, actually. But the summer fashion week is coming up, Liam said it's not as important as the winter one, but I have to take care of things for Harry." He looked up to see his mother holding back a smile, "what is that look?"

"Look at you talking fashion."

" 's not fashion," rolling his eyes, he added, "just a schedule."

"Okay."

They sat in silence till doctors and nurses came in for a check-up. Then they sat in silence till visiting hours were over. When it was time for him to go, Jay was already sleeping. Giving her a quick kiss and whispering an I love you, he left.   
….

For the rest of the week, he spent every possible hour at the hospital. And every hour he was not at the hospital, he spent it with this siblings, helping both the sets of twins with whatever schoolwork he could. Helping Fizzy out in the kitchen, away from the stove. 

It was Sunday soon, and he was packing up his bags. Dan would drop him off at the station and stop by at the hospital.

He had woken up to the smell of waffles and eggs and bacon. The whole lot at the table already, the chaos a welcome feeling for Louis. 

He had taken the first train after the visiting hours started so that he could spend a little more time with his mother. 

The past week, they had talked about his job, the new friends, how big the younger twins were, how big the older twins were. Louis was horrified to know about Fizzy's boyfriend, but Jay seemed to like him, so he did not grill Fizzy (or the boyfriend) as he wanted to.

"The train is in two hours. You're stuck with me for another hour," Louis announced as soon as he was with his mother. 

"Perfect. Tell me everything about Harry today."

Louis hoped the heat didn't colour his cheeks. He took a sly (a very obvious) glance at his mother and all the hope went down the drain. 

"What about him?" He went with acting innocent for as long as possible.

"You like him."

"He's a very likeable person."

"Niall is equally likeable, if not more. You don't blush at his name."

"I'm not blushing," he said, rolling his eyes, mentally slapping himself. "It's hot in here."

"It's the middle of October, far from hot."

"He's cute is all. No blushing whatsoever. And generous. He can't lie to save his life. Apparently, Z and Liam and Niall wanted to prank me the first day, but Harry said he couldn't get himself to. He also cooks. I-" he shut up. He was rambling about Harry, to his mother while trying to deny he liked Harry. Fuck.

"Seems like a very likeable person," his mother smirked.

…….

Harry

Monday. Another week, no Louis. Ugh.

He didn't miss Louis, no. The intern was just, incompetent. They never got him good coffee. Not that he wanted them to get him coffee, but the intern, Olivia? Maybe? Insisted on it. And he told her a simple one. Black coffee without sugar. That's it. She fucked that up too. See? Incompetent.

Harry wished he didn't have to come in at all. But Liam had called, something about some mix up for the next issue. 

"Olivia, call Liam. Tell him to come in with the mix-up. Call Niall and Zayn too, tell them lunch is in my office today," he said without looking up from his phone. He went to his desk and grabbed the cup of coffee that was put in front of him.

"Liam is not in yet," he took a sip and looked up and the coffee came right out. All over the person in front of him.

"Louis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, for commenting, for the Kudos, and most importantly, for your patience!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So! I had a bit of inspiration, and I started writing a second fic as well. But I won't put that up till I finish this!   
> Also, I love Ashe! I can not wait for her new song today! I've been listening to Finneas recently AND OH MY GOD HIS VOICE IS AMAZING! Oh and Elevator changed her name? After someone pointed out that it's the same as Louis'? That's soulmate shit if you ask me!
> 
> Now, this chapter has been written in an hour and twelve minutes. Without proofreading or editing from someone else. So this is just the work of Grammarly and me. I had a sort of breakdown in the middle because of something that I wrote, like I am not the reason for that happening XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS- I don't know if I'm good enough to ask this, but would someone like to be my beta? I could really use some help!
> 
> Song:  
> Let's fall in love- Finneas  
> Partners in crime- Finneas  
> Gasoline- HAIM ft. Taylor Swift

**Harry**

  
  


"Jesus fuck Styles! What is wrong with you?" Louis cried out, running out of Harry's office. 

"You're here!" Harry said, following Louis to the loos.

"No shit Sherlock," Louis took off his shirt, Harry staring at his bare chest, "I don't think that warrants coffee being spit on me though."

"I... was just surprised! I wasn't expecting you for another week," he said moving his gaze towards Louis' face. A face with a smirk on.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that later. Shall we?" Putting his now clean shirt back on, he moved towards the offices again.

The intern was sitting at Louis' desk when they reached it.

"Hello, Louis here. You are?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Olivia. Harry's assistant," with a stiff smile, she turned towards Harry. "Your coffee is on the table, I threw out the other one."

Before Harry could get a word in, Louis was speaking again, "I got him that! It was rather fresh. Also, you're in my seat." 

"Well, then you should have got black coffee for him, that's what he likes," earning herself a scoff from Louis, "and this is the place for his assistant,  _ me." _

"He hates black coffee, drinks it when he has no better options. Also, you're just an intern. _ I _ am the assistant. Move."

"Okay, that's enough. Olivia, get Liam. And tell Niall and Zayn that they're having lunch in my office today. Also, get their, Liam's and Louis' order for lunch and send someone to get it. I'll have whatever Louis here has. And you can go back to whatever you used to do before this week, from tomorrow," Harry interrupted in a rush before things escalated further. He turned towards Louis, who was smiling rather triumphantly at Olivia, "come on, we'll have that talk before they come."

........

"So you replaced me?" Louis said as soon as they were in Harry's office. He dropped on one of the chairs and looked at Harry with a hurt expression.

Harry just rolled his eyes, sitting behind the desk, "I needed someone to do your job. No need to be so territorial about it. Poor Olivia didn't see you coming. Anyway, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be back next week"

"Um yeah, about that. So, my mum is sick. Like really sick. And I might have to make more trips there for a long time, so I might need more off days. I came back early so, I don't lose my job to an intern." Louis' voice getting softer with every word.

"Oh Lou, I'm sorry. Take days off whenever you need to. Mum's are important," Harry said reaching out and taking Louis' hand.

Louis looked down at their hands and squeezed Harry's, "thank you, Harry."

A squeeze back was all he got before the door swung open and both of them jumped in their seats. Niall came barrelling into the office, stopping at the entrance which made Zayn bump into him.

"Louis! You twat! When did you get back?!" He jumped on Louis, ending in his lap, and planting a loud kiss on his cheek.

"Oh for God's sake Niall!" He yelled trying not to topple off the chair, "I got back last night. Liam knows. You weren't home though."

"Liam knew?" Harry spoke up, Louis nodded, "he didn't tell me when we talked this morning!"

"Maybe it was not relevant, H" Zayn voiced.

"But if Liam would have told him, Harry would not have spit his coffee all over me!" Groaning, he put his head on Niall's shoulder.

"I said I'm sorry!" Harry cried, just as the door opened and Liam came in followed by Olivia. 

Everyone slipped into easy conversation as she took up their orders and got it for them. Niall eventually got up from Louis' lap as they made their way to the couches in the office. Harry and Louis pressed up to each other, sharing from the containers.

"Oh Niall, Olivia will join you next week," Harry turned to Niall, as the intern came back with the files he had requested.

"But you're going to Paris Fashion Week next week," Olivia said, looking confused.

"Yes, I am."

"I booked our tickets last week!"

"What do you mean, 'our'?" Niall looked from Olivia to Harry, who looked just as confused.

"Harry and mine, of course. When he told me I'll be under him for the next couple of weeks, I just figured I'd be going with him too!"

"I said two weeks, Olivia. And interns don't just go to fashion weeks. You should have asked one of us. Cancel your ticket and book Louis' with mine."

It was Louis' turn to look confused, "my ticket? I can't afford it, Harold."

"The company pays for it. And you have to come, this will be a warm-up for the ones in February. Less hectic."

"Okay," he said with uncertainty.

"Great. Olivia, take care of the tickets. And send Mitch and Sarah. Tell them to come prepared."

.....

Two hours later and Harry had taken Louis to several stores, had made him try on tons of suits, only to come back to his office. They were currently locked in there with Sarah and Mitch, talking in a language Louis couldn't understand. He just knew it was related to his looks during the next week. Apparently, the clothes he already had weren't good enough. He did try objecting because he couldn't possibly afford  _ one _ designer suit, let alone seven.

"Why do we need seven again? I can rotate between two!" he spoke up again, after the fifth suit had been decided.

"Because! Louis! You'll be there with me! Everyone will take note of not only my clothes, but yours as well! I bet they've already researched you, they know you're not from a fashion background. They'll  _ rip _ you AND  _ She _ apart. We don't want that!"

Louis just stared at him. Harry had said all that, while putting several patterns up to Louis white shirt and having silent conversations with the other two.

"But I can't af-"

"Please don't say afford Louis! I told you, your tickets, your stay and your clothes are all on the company! Olivia, could you come here please," Harry called out. The young intern rushing in immediately, "have you talked to my mum about her bookings? Have they confirmed? What about a room for Louis?"

"I couldn't get Louis a room, and your parents can't make it."

"Hmmm. Okay. So, Louis will take the second room of my suite. Thank you. You can head home now."

Louis and the others stayed there for another two hours. In the end, it was just Louis and Harry, while he replied to some emails.

"Right," Harry said, as Louis shut his laptop, "let's grab a bite?"

"Sure. I'm craving something unhealthy. Living at home is fun and games till you have to eat healthy shit every day for every meal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Harry and Louis hold hands briefly is where I had that sort of breakdown. I'm a dumb dumb heeee.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And the Kudos! And the comments! Specially @Daphbrgblake and @Zenz, your comments make me cry happy tears. Thank you for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> All thoughts and criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading


End file.
